Oh Holy Nights
by PoeticJacqueline
Summary: I wrote this for a Fan Fiction Contest. The premise was King Bill was going to host a Holiday Party. Sookie had to convince Eric to stay and help. A lot of people wanted more. It's now a book/show combo story.
1. Oh Holy Nights

Sookie Stackhouse enjoyed the Christmas and New Year season, but this year seemed to feel less exciting to her. Everyone around her at Merlotte's was getting into the winter spirit, in their heads and out loud. She had a hard time tuning out the chatter. All she could think about was promising to plan a holiday party between vampires and humans. Of course, it would be hosted by the Louisiana King, Bill Compton. Or, to the humans, simply Vampire Bill. Most mere mortals didn't know much about vampires and their politics and Sookie felt she probably knew too much about it. Vampire Bill was her ex-boyfriend and he had asked her to help co-host and plan the party with her other ex-boyfriend Eric Northman.

Though she was wondering out loud if Eric counted as an ex-boyfriend or if she had broken it off too soon to give titles. She didn't realize she had voiced her question where anyone could hear,but a little girl of about nine looked up at her. "Is this Eric significant to you?" It took Sookie off guard.

She thought for only a second. "Yes he is. Very much so."

The girl smiled. "Did you love him?"

Sookie was amazed at how much children always caught on to. "Yes, and I still do"

The girl never let her smile go. "Then he was a boyfriend." Sookie just shook her head as the girl walked away. Her thoughts went from Eric to Bill.

If things turned out differently would she be Mrs. Compton and celebrating Christmas with him? Or if she hadn't seen cursed Eric try to kill Bill would she have chosen Eric and so this would have been their first holiday together? Things seemed to be even more complicated because both of the men she loved were vampires. Vampire blood always seemed to mix up fantasy and real attraction. Eric never came back to their house. She imagined he been living in it for a year waiting for her to prove she was alive.

His cubby seemed so empty and she couldn't help but think back to when she desperately wanted him out of the home and its ownership handed back to her. Now all she could think

about was how she wished he'd come back. She wasn't asking for it back; It was still his. She was so lost in her thoughts that Jessica had to go over to one of Sookie's tables that was looking for her. "Sook, you aren't going to get a good tip from that one if you don't snap out of it," the vampire told her. She just nodded and went to the table and apologized. Once they left she checked on her other tables.

Sam passed on by and knew Sookie wasn't fine. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sookie smiled. "Nothing, Sam. I just have to help plan this party."

It didn't seem like Sookie to turn down a holiday celebration. "You have to?"

Sookie didn't lose the smile. "Well no. I could've told Bill no and he'd have accepted it, but Eric will be a part of the planning and hosting.."

She didn't have to say any more for Sam to understand; Sam knew everything she wanted him to know. He was not just her boss, but her best friend. "So, two ex-lovers, one party?" He looked like he wanted to attempt to make a joke there and help her awkward state.

"It's not that surprisingly." She had accepted being around the two men she loved the most for a good cause. For a merry cause. "It's that I haven't really seen Eric lately. And when I do, we don't talk much."

Sam shook his head. "Well, most men don't talk much when they are heartbroken...Now I am not much for approving of having a relationship with a vampire, but a break-up is a break- up."

Sookie sighed. "It's not just that I don't think. Something is wrong."

Sam understood. "Well, he was human once, and he has a lot of memories to remember lately."

Sookie hadn't thought about it. "He told me he hadn't celebrated the holidays as a vampire."

Sam smiled. "Well, think about it. His family has been long gone too."

Sookie hadn't thought much about any of it. "I never thought he'd be home-sick."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe this year he's just thinking about it more."

"That might be my fault." _Because I dropped him as soon as he became his old self and told him I still loved my ex. Because I will be with what family I have left. Because I make him feel disturbingly human._

Sam shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. Maybe he was just due for some nostalgia. He has lived for over a thousand years."

Sookie sighed. "Maybe."

Sam gave her a smile. "If you're so worried about him, be persistent and get it out of him. Be the Sookie I know." Sookie gave Sam a hug and walked back to her tables.

Arlene came up to her. "Smile, Sookie. Don't be so down."

Sookie forced another smile. "I'm fine."

Arlene knew better. "You thinking about that vamp you dated again?"

Sookie knew well enough that Arlene knew nothing of her brief romance with an amnesiac vampire, but she couldn't help but ask, "which one?"

Arlene seemed puzzled. "Bill Compton of course, unless you're trying to tell me you had a fling with that tall one."

Sookie heard 'fling' and got even more depressed. "I wouldn't want to call it a fling but we had something shortly after I got back."

Arlene gave her a hug. "You're always falling in love with dead guys. Why don't you try some breathing ones?"

Sookie laughed. "I can't change who I love, and please don't judge me."

Arlene rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't dare judge you. I fell in love with a serial killer who you had to kill for self defense."

Sookie smiled. "So, if I said I loved both Bill and Eric you wouldn't have any comments."

Arlene grinned. "No. And if I were you I'd choose Eric. He's pretty good-looking."

That was when she knew Arlene was in the holiday spirit. "Are you feeling okay? You just called a vampire good-looking!"

Arlene shrugged. "Well, for a dead guy he's pretty handsome." Arlene walked on by and back to her tables. Sookie's shift went by quickly. Once her tables were gone she refilled the salt and pepper shakers, wiped down the table tops, swept, and replaced the ketch-ups. She was ready to get out of there.

Jessica was just getting off work and seemed distracted as well. Sookie had just learned about her brother's romance with the vampire. "Is Jason giving you any trouble?" she asked Jess.

Jessica shook her head. "No, I like your brother." Sookie didn't know what was going on tonight but it seemed Downer Central.

"Hoyt?."

Jessica sighed. "I have to be an elf at this party and Bill asked Jason to be one, too."

Sookie couldn't refrain from laughing. "That's why you're upset? Cheer up Jess, being a Christmas Elf can't be so bad."

Jessica cringed. "You ever hear about elves? From what I have learned there's nothing Christmassy about them."

Sookie looked at Jessica. "You ever met a real elf?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, but I hear they are as much trouble as a fairy."

Sookie grinned. "Well they are a part of the Fae species Jess." She thought Jessica was being ridiculous. "Think of it as a fictionalized elf. It's Santa and his little cute elves."

Jessica made a face. "I am too tall to be a Christmas Elf."

Sookie just kept laughing. "Jason isn't exactly Christmas Elf material either."

Then Jessica addressed the real problem. "Bill invited Hoyt."

Sookie understood now. "I figured he would, but don't let that get you down. I will be with Bill and Eric that night."

Jessica nodded. "I know. It's Merry awkward freaking Christmas."

Sookie felt bad for Jessica. "It'll be okay" she told the teenaged vampire.

As they left, Sookie saw Jessica go to a brand new car. "Where did you get that?."

Jessica was proud of her Christmas gift. "I convinced Bill to buy it for me as a present. I told him if he was a King that should make me a princess of sorts and he should spoil me."

Sookie shook her head. "That line got him to buy you that?."

Jessica laughed. "Well no. He told me he wasn't giving me the princess treatment but since it was Christmas season he'd get it." Sookie was amazed. "I know, it's great. My human father wouldn't have gotten me this."

Sookie wished she could afford a car like that. "It's nice," she told Jess. The girls said their goodnights and Sookie was on her way home.

She hoped Eric had stopped by. She turned the radio up on the drive home. She sang out-of-tune holiday music until she got to Hummingbird Road. She turned and came to her driveway shortly. She noticed some lights on and parked the car. "That's strange." She walked inside. The door was open. She found a glass of blood on the counter. "Eric?" she called. She walked around the house and noticed there was a bigger tree in the living room. It was decorated. She'd had a small tree because it was all she had time to put up. She found a note on the coffee table that read _Happy Holidays, Miss Stackhouse. Love, Eric_.

She put the note back and investigated further. "Eric?" no answer. She found no one. This worried her. She picked up the phone and called Fangtasia. Pam's bored voice answered.

"Pam, is Eric there?." Sookie wasn't Pam's favorite person. Without a single word Pam handed the phone to Eric. Sookie asked him if he'd left a glass of blood on her counter. He told her no, he hadn't fed in her house; He'd just brought the tree and locked the door as he left. She asked him to ask Pam. Pam said she hadn't been to the house. "Eric, I think a vampire that isn't Bill has been here."

Before she could say anything Eric had hung up and was inside her house. He was a blur as he investigated. He didn't say a word to Sookie while searching. Once he came back he informed her that no one was there now. "Well, thank you anyways," she told him. She felt that seemed pointless. She could've told him the intruder wasn't there anymore. "Do you know who it could be?."

Eric shrugged. "I'll ask around Area 5." He sounded so careless. His Ericness was gone. His spark. His shine. The protector, with his humor and viciousness had all faded away from him. He wasn't the Eric she knew and loved to hate. Or loved to love, depending on how you looked at it. The conflicted, happy Eric had turned into a conflicted, sad Eric. It reminded her of the moment in his cubby when he had got upset over being pulled out of the sun.

"You're not you," she said.

He looked down. "I'm me, but just because I don't tell you everything doesn't mean I am lost."

Sookie felt frustrated. The same frustration she had felt ages ago. She thought back to the guest she barely missed. _Eric seemed to have forgotten one thing in his protection scheme. Any vampire could enter the house without an invite. _She got down to business. "You know any vampire can just come into this house now."

Eric looked up and snapped. "You could have the house back any time. I don't own you."

Sookie felt anger. "Well you could've fooled me, Mister Possessive."

Eric just looked at her for what seemed like ten minutes. "I was wrong in trying to claim you by buying this house."

Sookie seemed surprised. "Yes, but I didn't ask for it back after you got your memory back."

Eric knew she must have made a deal to get it back. "Pam promised you it back"

Sookie knew where this was going. "Yes, but I didn't remind her."

Eric started to walk away. "I'll remind her. You'll have the house back so that no one can come in uninvited."

Sookie wasn't sure if she wanted the house back. "I don't know if I want it back."

Eric didn't understand this woman. "You were angry at me for buying it and now you don't want it back?."

Sookie didn't know how to explain it. "I like having you here."

Eric walked closer to her. "You'll get it back for free, and won't lose my company."

Sookie wasn't sure if she believed the second part, but at least she'd be safe from intruders. "Okay, and thank you for the tree," she said. He nodded and ran out of the door. Sookie decided to get her pajamas on and go to bed. She had a dream of Russell Edgington.

She woke up the next day concerned about what vampire would be in her house. It couldn't be Russell, could it? He was supposed to be dead. Could it be Steve Newlin? She'd heard he was a vampire now. But what would he want with her?. There weren't enough theories. Pam and Eric said it wasn't them and she believed them; Jessica would've been at work with her; She was positive it wasn't Bill; She didn't know any other vampires in town. It had to have been an outsider. That's just what she needed, a new vampire looking for the local fairy blood bank.

She noticed a piece of paper and Eric's house key. It had a note beside it that read _I reminded Pam. I am handing in my key and all you have to do is sign and it will be in your name - Eric._ Sookie hung the key on the key ring and signed her name. Soon it'd be made legal and she'd be without her roommate. "His cubby is still here if he wants to be in my company," She thought. She knew a friendship with him was a long shot, but it was Eric; You never knew what was possible with him and what wasn't. She didn't have to be at work until the evening. She decided to watch some Christmas movies until she had to get ready.

She watched maybe two or three before she noticed the time. She wore a Christmas sweater over her Merlotte's shirt and black pants. She put her hair up and drove to the bar. Once there, she saw it was already full. Bill was there, in Jessica's section. Coby and Lisa were in Arlene's section, and Christmas music was playing. Everyone was in a good mood. Jason and Hoyt were even talking. _Oh the season for giving and being joyous. _The thoughts in the bar didn't bother her tonight.

Holly was thinking _I need to go home and fix the tree the cat knocked over. _Andy was thinking _I should get Holly and her children some Christmas gifts. _Hoyt was thinking _It's time to forgive Jason. Jessica and I were on the verge of breaking up anyways_. She wasn't sure how long Hoyt's attitude would last, but he was slightly drunk and in a merry mood. There were a few thoughts she wouldn't dare share out loud.

Sookie started taking tables. She wondered if Eric would come in. When it slowed down she sat at Bill's table and chatted with him a little bit. Finally, Bill asked her, "what did you do or say to Eric?."

She was taken off guard. "Nothing. Well I might have pointed out a vampire could enter my home if he owned it."

Bill felt there was something more to it. "You said more."

Sookie wasn't sure what she should admit. "I told him he wasn't himself and we had a minor fight."

Bill now realized what had happened. "Well, I am not blaming you, but Eric tells me he won't be attending the party and is going home."

Sookie remembered the conversation she had with Sam. "I told Sam I thought something was wrong, and he told me Eric might be homesick during this year's holiday." Sookie felt this was her doing again. "It would seem proper to blame me, Bill."

Bill didn't say anything. Jessica came back. "Sookie maybe you can convince him to stay." Sookie shrugged. "I can try." She went to her other tables and overheard some teenagers talking about the song _The Twelve Days of Christmas_. "Why is it twelve if we only celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas day, shouldn't it be two?" one of them asked.

His girlfriend laughed. "I think it has to do with Jul or Yule. You know, the Norse holiday." She explained to the boy that it had lasted twelve nights. She explained the wild hunt and the god Odin and his eight legged horse. "I think the children put hay in their shoes for his horse," she told him.

"So Odin became Santa Claus and the eight legged horse became reindeer?." The girl nodded. Sookie was inspired. She walked over to Bill and Jessica. "We should have a Norse holiday theme."

Bill smiled. "To entice Eric to stay?."

Sookie smiled. "Of course. We'll bring home to him."

The king was pleased with the idea. "Very smart plan."

Jessica was all for it. "Does this mean no elves?" she asked.

Bill laughed. "No, we can incorporate the Norse theme into today's theme and you will look cute in your costume."

Jessica really wasn't for it after all. "How many human children do you think will actually be there? Think about it Bill; after Russell, all the parents will be afraid to take their kids."

Bill shook his head. "Actually quite a few people already RSVP-ed and are bringing their kids, even Arlene."

Jessica was surprised. "Arlene is coming to a vampire-hosted event and bringing her children?."

Sookie laughed. "Jessica are you forgetting it's the holidays? Everyone is in good cheer and acting how you wouldn't expect them to."

Jess never paid much attention. "For me the meaning of Christmas was tuned out. Overly-strict religious parents make you focus on the superficial gift-receiving side." Jessica and Bill were a lot alike in that they would openly talk about their human days. Even though Jessica was new to the vampire life, it wasn't something that was usually done, Sookie had noticed. Even baby vampires would talk vaguely about being a human. You'd get little snippets here and there, but for the most part it was living in the now. I am vampire, hear me roar.

Or maybe Sookie just got herself involved with the more guarded ones. Some days she would have preferred it if she wasn't 'involved' with any of them. Bill shook his head. "Well maybe this year you can learn a lesson about giving and being merry," he told Jessica.

His progeny looked like she wanted to puke up the last True Blood she drank. "I am a vampire; we're not merry creatures, Bill."

He smiled. "We can be if we want to be."

Jessica just gave him a Look. "Sometimes I wonder if people forget you're a vampire until they see the fangs."

Sookie found the exchange amusing. "You're a real father-daughter pair, you two."

Jessica smiled. "He's way cooler than my father."

Sookie continued on her work day, smiling. She walked up to Arlene. "So you're going to Bill's holiday party. Or, well, mine and his," she asked, remembering she was a hostess.

Arlene nodded. "Yes the whole family is going."

Sookie was glad to hear that. "Then maybe you can help me do something for Eric."

Arlene smiled. "What do you need? I can do any favor as long as it's not offering blood." Sookie knew that little anti-vampire side would sneak out a little bit this season. It was still Arlene.

"Don't worry, no blood donations, but he wants to go home and Bill wants him here for the party..."

Arlene hadn't thought about where Eric was from. "Home? As in where he's originally from?."

Sookie nodded. "Yes he's Scandinavian."

Arlene nodded. "So, Sweden I am guessing?."

Sookie shrugged. "Or maybe Norway because I had a dream where he talked about the North Sea."

Arlene was more than happy to help. "Well that was a dream, not reality. So what you should do is ask him where he's from."

Sookie wished it could be a surprise, but the point was to get him to stay and she'd have to hint at it. "So you'll help me incorporate a traditional Norse Holiday theme?"

Arlene grinned. "of course, but could you do me a favor in return?"

Sookie smiled. "Yes anything for you"

Arlene wanted to finish some last minute Christmas shopping. "Since your shift is not a closing one, would you care to watch Lisa and Coby while Terry and I finish some shopping".

Sookie hadn't been asked to watch them in awhile. "Sure I'd love to"

Sookie got off work and took Coby and Lisa to her house. On the way she put Christmas music on again. The kids were singing along as well.

"Will Vampire Bill be coming over?" asked Lisa

Sookie shook her head. "No"

"Will the one that flies be there?" Coby asked. Sookie was surprised.

"Eric? You met him?" both kids nodded.

"Well was he nice to you?" asked Sookie

"He was when he talked in English, but we don't know what he said in that other language"

Sookie didn't know if Eric would be at the house or not, but that question would soon be answered. When they got into the house sure enough there was Eric. "Well hello there"

Eric stared from Sookie to the kids. He smiled. "Hello again, miniature humans."

Sookie decided to let the two children sit with Eric in the living room while she went to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten, and figured she'd make food for everyone. That would include a True Blood for Eric. She was listening in to make sure he remained nice. Or to see if the kids were getting him to talk more. She was making sandwiches while listening in. "Where are you from?" Lisa asked.

Eric had no problem answering her. "Öland"

To Sookie's surprise Coby knew where that was. "That's in the Baltic Sea."

Lisa smiled. "Which runs into the North Sea"

Eric seemed amused. "Well, aren't you two smart?" Sookie came in with a True Blood and the sandwiches. "Where did you learn that?"

Lisa shrugged. "School, I guess."

Eric took the True Blood and drank while the kids ate.

Coby laughed at Eric's face. "You don't like that much?."

Eric grinned. "The taste is not very good, no."

Sookie grabbed some soda and ate with them. "I have an Aunt that hates Diet Coke. She says she won't drink anything but real Coke" Coby informed them.

Eric smiled. "Well sometimes we have to settle for an imitation."

He finished his bottle and humored the kids a little more.

Lisa noticed it seemed to be snowing. "It's snowing." Coby didn't believe her. It didn't snow often in Louisiana. "Well it's not sticking, but it's snowing."

When her brother looked out the window he was a little surprised. "Let's go outside."

Sookie watched the two go 'play' in the 'snow'. Eric turned to Sookie. "You're dirty. Using two children to soften up the big bad vampire."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "They said they met you once, and you were nice and they wanted to help with the party." Which was a tiny lie. At least the last part.

Eric wasn't stupid. He was well aware of where this was going. "Sookie why do you want me to stay so badly?"

She drank her soda pop and finished her food. "Because you'll miss a great Norse Holiday."

He didn't succeed at not smiling. "That's a dirty trick, Miss Stackhouse. That's not the answer. You just came up with that."

Sookie shook her head. "No, we really are planning one."

He smiled. "Yes, but you still just came up with that to get me to stay."

She was caught. "Fine, I am caught, but I want to spend the holidays with you."

He looked away. "And Bill Compton." The frustration came again. She felt it coming up. The bit of anger he sometimes filled her up with. "You're frustrated again." _Well thank you, Mr. Obvious!_

"You could sense that through our little blood exchange huh?"

He found her frustrating too. "No, Miss Sarcasm. It's pretty obvious."

She wasn't in the mood for this. "Why is it like this?."

He looked her in the eyes. "Because you broke things off with me and told me you still loved your ex."

She didn't want to get into that one again. "You know I love you."

He felt his own anger. "And Bill Compton. Who else? Alcide? Sam?"

Sookie wanted to slap him. "You know that's not fair!"

He calmed down slightly. "And is it fair for you to want me around without having a reason?" He didn't like admitting how she made him feel. "Is it fair that you love two men and I only love you, yet you insist on rubbing it in my face that you love us both?"

Sookie hated that she couldn't stay mad at him. "No, neither of those are fair, but what if I had a reason for wanting you here?"

He looked out of the window at the children. "And what is that reason?."

She sat beside him. "I considered you a friend once, even if sometimes I hated you, and I want that back."

He understood her fine, but he wasn't sure how that would work out. "I don't have human friends."

She could strangle him some days. "I am just a mere human now? but when you wanted me before, I was a saucy fairy?."

He smiled. "I suppose I deserve that, and I can try to be your friend."

She resisted the urge to give him a hug. "So you're staying?."

He caved. "Yes, for you, and for the smart miniature humans that know geography."

She went to ask him why he was at the house anyways when the kids came back inside. "Did you know there's blood on your porch."

Sookie hadn't noticed it when they came in. "Really? It wasn't there when we came inside."

Both children nodded. "It definitely wasn't there when we came in."

Eric went outside and looked around. He came back. "There's been a vampire here, and most likely the same one as last night."

Sookie caught on. "Is that why you came here?."

He nodded. "Yes, he..." Sookie cut him off. She shook her head. He leaned in and whispered. "And he fed here. On a human."

Sookie looked over at Coby and Lisa then back to Eric. "You know it's a he?."

Eric nodded. "I think so."

She took his word for it. "Eric I have to get those two out of here."

He nodded. "Are you going back to Merlotte's? If so I'll come with you."

Sookie drove them back to Merlotte's and Bill was still there. He approached them. "So you got him to stay?."

Sookie smiled. "With the help of Lisa and Coby."

Bill smiled at Lisa and Coby. "Well good job then." Lisa and Coby smiled back. They went to go sit with their mom.

"There's been a vampire in and around my house" she told Bill. He looked from Eric to Sookie. He knew who it could be. Russell was on the loose. He was King and had to know these things.

"Our little grave didn't hold Russell."

Eric had feared that and Sookie wasn't too happy. "So, you didn't kill him like you thought, and now he's sniffing around my house."

Bill looked at Eric. "_her_ house?."

Eric nodded. "Yes I gave it back to her for free."

The king smiled. "So you're in a giving mood after all." Bill was sincere. He was awfully cheery this time of year.

So cheery that it worried Sookie. "I am glad you're in the holiday spirit and all jolly and merry, but we have a serious problem Bill."

Bill nodded. "We do, but we can handle it and still throw a party."

Sookie was a bit concerned with his lack of worry. That wasn't like Bill. He worried about trouble. "So how did you find out?"

Alcide walked in. "I found the spot where he was buried and it was dug up."

Sookie turned to Eric. "So I dragged him out of the sun so you could bury him ALIVE?." She was trying to comprehend this. "You buried him alive in concrete?"

Eric couldn't look at her. "I didn't expect him to get out."

Bill shook his head. "Why not? You got out?."

Sookie turned to Bill. "So you tried to bury Eric in concrete?." Sookie had figured as much when Eric had come to her door to tell her Bill was a liar.

Alcide was more concerned with what they were going to do. "What are you planning to do?."

Eric turned to his King. "Yes, my king, what are we going to do?"

Bill calmly stated again. "We're going to plan a holiday party, and if he pulls anything I have a stake with his name on it."

Sookie couldn't believe this. "He was at my house looking for me!"

Bill reminded her that the house was hers now. That soon Russell and the other vampires would have to be invited back in. "Don't invite him in!"

Sookie sighed. "Fine. We'll plan a party but we should warn our human guests." Bill thought that seemed practical.

Eric felt that was the smartest thing to do right now. "We're already on thin ice with humans and if we don't warn them of a possible lunatic vampire crashing the event, we're just going to dig ourselves a deeper hole and endanger more people than we have to."

Sookie noticed how quickly he added that last part on. Eric putting himself first and others second? "Now my Eric is back." Bill pretended to not hear the 'my' in that sentence.

So the plan was to inform everyone invited, but quietly, and continue on the festivities. Sookie went on home with Eric. He wasn't bothering to go back to Shreveport tonight. She had the day off tomorrow. "How did you get inside my house if you gave it back to me?." She had rescinded his invite prior to him buying the house. "Doesn't the rescinded invite still stand if I become owner again?."

Eric nodded. "Yes it does, but Jason stopped by to drop off a few presents for the party and invited me in." Sookie would have to tell her brother not to invite vampires in without her permission. Eric was okay but she didn't need him inviting Steve Newlin in, or Russell for that matter.

"He should know better than to invite anyone in without my permission."

Eric laughed. "He does know better but you did want me around more. He said he was only inviting me in and me alone because my presence made his sister happy."

She laughed with him. "Do you think he would do the same for..."

she stopped her sentence there but Eric was okay. "Bill?" He finished the sentence for her, this time not yelling at her for bringing up her other friend/ex.

"Yeah," she answered.

He shook his head. "He would."

Sookie seemed pleased. "So you're not bothered by me still attempting to be friends with Bill too?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't like it, but I said I'd try to be your friend. So here's me trying to understand."

She appreciated that. "Thank you, and just so you know, Alcide doesn't have a real shot with me." Sookie remembered Halloween night. Tara and Debbie. The image was a gruesome and sad one. "He wants me, but.."

Eric was taking this friend thing too seriously because there were some sentences she wished he wouldn't finish. "But you killed his ex-fiancee?."

She stopped the car and 'playfully' slapped his shoulder. "That sentence wasn't meant to be finished."

He had a smirk on his face. "Sorry but it's an obstacle in your little love square." _At least Eric has a sense of humor about my dysfunctional love life. I wish I could have the same humor about it. _She went to start the car again when he leaned over her. _He's way too close. Oh my, if he kisses me… _And he did kiss her. She found herself kissing back for a split second until she pushed him away.

"Eric let's not do this."

He growled slightly. "Right. Friends." He sat silently for the rest of the car ride.

It wasn't time for Eric to be in his cubby yet, so they watched the new "A Christmas Carol" with Jim Carrey. Sookie ended up falling asleep on the couch. Eric carried her to her bed, and then went down to his room.

They both slept until it was time for them to be up. Sookie woke up first of course, being the human. She went to the bathroom then changed clothes, and then went to make breakfast. She ate alone, thinking the whole time. _Eric put Sam into the mix when he accused me of falling in love too easily. Is Sam in the running? We had a date or two when I thought Bill would never come back. And I like him, always have. And everyone says he's in love with me. The only thing that keeps me from really dating him is he's my boss, but lots of people date their bosses. He's handsome too. He's a breathing one, as Arlene says. I could have children with him. He's my best friend. Who wouldn't want to marry their best friend and have a family? This is a silly thought. He is with Luna anyways._

She finished her breakfast, and got out of her thoughts. She reminded herself not to give up on Sam down the road. He deserved to complete the "square" as Eric put it, not Alcide. Right now she was in the present and all she wanted was to be single and if she were to choose Eric or Bill later on then she'd do it without either one of them pressuring her. Despite Bill saying if Eric made her happy she should be with him, she knew that wasn't how he felt. She had seen the look in his eye when she'd said 'my' Eric.

She did the dishes and went to the store where she bought a couple of new books. She saw a couple with children walking around. The kids had Santa hats on and were discussing the brief snow they'd had the day before. Snow got everyone all excited, even the adults, no matter how brief or prolonged; snow was snow. Sookie admitted she enjoyed seeing the tiny flakes fall, even if they weren't sticking and were gone by today. She'd noticed Eric looking out the window, saddened. _It probably snows a lot more in Scandinavia than it does here. Eric probably enjoys the snow. _She remembered the last time they'd had each other's blood. It had turned into the weirdest fantasy. An odd shower scene from a movie, the shower being a portal to a Swedish winter wonderland with a bed and no clothes. _That's probably why I never did V, ever. That and I've never been a drug person. _

She decided to suggest fake snow to Bill, and if Jason and Jessica were still being elves she wondered who would be Santa. She'd ask Bill later.

By the time she came back home it appeared someone had been at her house again. Eric had woken for the evening. "Who's here?" she asked, paranoid.

Eric had an amused grin on his face. "Such a paranoid little fairy."

She blinked. "So now I am a fairy again?." She shook her head. "I get it. When I disappoint you I am a mere human; when you like me again I am a delicious and fun fairy."

He had that smirk on his face again. "You're not always fun, you know."

She glared at him. "Well neither are you." Sookie went into the kitchen to put the True Blood away before he could reply to that. Then she came back out. "Who is here and why did you let them in?."

Eric shrugged. "Some human students that Bill invited to the party." Sookie recognized the teenager from Merlotte's. "You were at one of my tables."

The girl nodded. "Yes. My name is Alyssa." Sookie didn't recognize the others.

"So, since you're full of knowledge on Yule you were sent to help out?."

Alyssa shook her head. "Well, not sent. Offering, even though this tall guy is probably a better source."

Eric beamed. He genuinely seemed excited. Sookie laughed. "Well, Eric, can she help?"

He smiled. "Of course." That was when Sookie knew the Norse Theme suggestion was a good one. He was accepting help willingly from a human. Sookie had a feeling Alyssa and her friends had already helped.

"You've brought a gift for Eric." They all nodded. Sookie sighed. "Well, show it off. The students were art students. They had painted a picture of what was supposed to be Odin and Sleipnir. Sookie was impressed. "That's pretty good."

Eric enjoyed it even more. "Once the party is over, mind if I keep this?"

Alyssa smiled. "Not at all. It's all yours." The teens had brought over a few other decorations they had created after school and left them there.

After they left something strange happened. A vampire came to her house again.

Eric informed her randomly, "the vampire is back, but I don't think it's Russell."

Sookie seemed puzzled. "Not Russell?." She wondered who it was then. "How do you know it's not him, or wasn't him the other two times?."

Eric had seen Russell's whereabouts on television. "Because Russell has made him self known again of course, getting the attention of the news."

Sookie understood now. "You saw his whereabouts on the news?." This wasn't good.

"Yes and he was mostly in Shreveport looking for me."

Sookie looked even more confused. "You haven't been in Shreveport?." If he wasn't staying at her house where was he staying? "If you weren't staying here in this house and you weren't at your resting place in Shreveport, then where were you?."

He had been hoping she wouldn't inquire about that. "Here in Bon Temps."

She still wasn't sure she understood. "At King Bill's?."

He shook his head. "No, your brother's."

She seemed amazed. "He has a place for a vampire to sleep?." She felt stupid asking that. "Oh, right, he's unofficially dating one now."

Eric laughed at her. "Yes, when Jessica wasn't over he'd let me have the hidey hole as you would call it." That just felt strange, that he'd go to Jason's. Then again he'd done weirder things than that to be close to her.

"So you two have been having some manly bonding-time. Talking about sports, weather, and girls over some beers and True Blood?" She couldn't resist a minor fit of laughter.

Eric didn't seem as amused. "Don't make fun of me, and actually yes we discussed how incredibly frustrating women were, on a nightly basis." That didn't surprise her, after all; Jason and Eric bonding over women woes. They were both attractive, and could get any woman they wanted. They were both a bit conceited and proud of that. But they both did fall in love every once in a while. Those were the only things the two had in common, so what else would they talk about?

"Well I suppose the holiday season has made stranger friendships than that." Eric found Sookie to be the strangest woman he'd met. "So what did Jason say about me? I am sure you vented to him about me?."

Eric had a serious look on his face. "He told me not to be so hard on you. That you did love me, and that it's not easy to get over first love."

Jason had his moments where he seemed wise and sweet . And lovable. "And what did you say to that?."

Eric stood silent for a moment. "I told him it's very difficult not to be hard on you, when I _know_ how hard it is to get over first love."

Sookie felt as if she now knew how Bill felt when he hurt her so badly. The remorse he claimed to have. "And that's why I forgive you for being so hard on me."

Eric went back to smiling. "Jason also said he liked me better than Bill."

Sookie gave up. "He did not! Did he?."

Eric laughed again. "Yes actually he did."

Sookie was thinking Jason must have had one too many beers. "Was he drinking a lot of beers?."

Eric made a face. "Don't ruin my ego boost."

Sookie got the conversation back to the vampire. "Well that was a nice normal conversation amongst friends but can we get back to the vampire outside?"

Eric had almost forgotten. "oh right." He told Sookie he'd be back. He looked all around the house. He found no one except for some church flyer on the ground. He picked it up. It wasn't the Fellowship of the Sun, but certainly was preaching about God. He came inside almost amused. "I think it just might have been Newlin, or at least someone who was a Christian in their human lives." He showed Sookie the flyer.

She blinked. "What would Steve Newlin want with me? If he's a Christian vampire he wouldn't want to drain a fairy, most likely." Though part of her wasn't sure how normal that sounded. "Though Christian vampire almost sounds like an oxymoron."

Eric pretended to be offended. "Not everyone thinks we're damned creatures."

There was that obnoxious humor Sookie loved. "You knew what I meant. How many vampires do you know that preach about God?"

Eric held up no fingers and pretended to count on his hand. "None."

Sookie smiled. "So should we find out if he'll be back? I want to know now." She was rather curious about the person's agenda.

Eric told her he'd be back in a minute, but he took a while. And when he came back, sure enough, he had Steve Newlin at his side. "Why were you around my house?."

Steve went on a rant about God, and not thinking himself a damned creature. For someone who was so anti-vampire in his human days, he seemed to enjoy being undead. O_h great. He's using his new-found state for a greater purpose. Doing what he thinks God thinks he should. He had no problem killing vampires and or humans that associated with vampires as a human. Would he use his vampire abilities to go on a killing spree of criminals and sinners?_ She certainly hoped it wasn't on her property, at least. He was a very happy baby vamp. A little too happy, if you asked Sookie.

Eric, of course, was amused by this. "So, this flyer isn't the Fellowship."

Steve grinned. "I can't be apart of an anti-vampire church as a vampire."

O_h wow. He started a church for religious vampires. That's just great. "_Your church?"

He shook his head. "No, a church I go to."

Sookie blinked. "They welcome you there?." She'd figured with all the Russell chaos no church would still consider Newlin a man of God.

"Yes. They have decided vampires can't be all bad if I am one."

Sookie decided to be more forward. Steve wasn't like Eric; Getting the truth out of him wasn't like pulling teeth. He was a little too eager to answer honestly. "Have you killed humans on my property?."

He was once more upfront. "Yes. Quite a few sinners actually."

She knew it. She really wished he wouldn't do that anywhere near here. Then a thought occurred to her. "You weren't coming to kill me were you?."

He seemed surprised. "No, but I figured you were near a graveyard."

Sookie didn't want random graves popping up near her house. "Someone will suspect something fishy. You're not making it easy for your kind."

With the upcoming holiday event, Bill had planned to help vampires win back the human public, so Steve's killing for a good cause was not really good.

"I want you to remove all bodies from my property."

Steve agreed he would. "Anything else you wish Miss Stackhouse?"

She wished he'd stop altogether, but that didn't seem likely anytime soon. "You will stop killing for a month." He didn't seem pleased. "Fine. At least until Bill's holiday party, and not around my place, got it?"

He looked at her. "You wish I'd stop all together, but I find it's my duty to rid the world of sinners."

Sookie didn't reply to that. Instead she invited Newlin in and offered him some True Blood. He accepted it and once he was finished and about to leave Sookie said "and now I rescind that invitation."

He flew out of the door and as he did he told her, "see you at Bill's."

So Bill had invited him to the holiday party. She was glad the mystery was solved, but now she was worried about Russell. "You think Russell will crash the party?."

Eric had no doubt that Russell would make an appearance soon. He just wasn't sure when or what his intentions were. "Maybe, but let's just try to enjoy it."

Sookie gave him a hug. which he accepted. He hugged her back. "You really are in the holiday spirit now!" she said,

He smiled. "I am. You decided to bring home to me, and I appreciate it."

She couldn't get the picture of her brother and Jessica as elves out of her head. "Jason and Jessica will be elves, and it almost makes me want to dress up."

His smile got wider. "I can give you a costume."

She wasn't sure what he'd put her in. "What would I go as?."

He figured he'd go in what he used to wear as a Viking and she could be dressed exactly how a woman would dress back then. "As a woman of Viking times."

She wasn't so sure about that. "I take it you're going to wear clothes that would fit the time period as well?."

He was glad she'd caught on. "Yes."

She sighed. "But we'd look like each other's date."

She half expected him to say that's the plan, or you're mine or something to that effect. Instead he said "No we'd look like two friends hosting a themed party."

And with that she couldn't help but agree with him. "Okay, I can do that for you."

Sookie was tired and ready for bed. "Happy Holidays, Eric," she said as she went upstairs to her warm bed.

"Happy Holidays, Miss Stackhouse."


	2. Oh Silent Nights

**A/N I had intended for Oh Holy Nights to be a one story event only. It was written for a contest entry and I said win or lose I'd post the entry on my own page. It was the first FF I had written, and I didn't win but the praise of my story was just as much a prize as winning would've been. So to those that enjoyed Oh Holy Nights and posted excitedly in their reviews they wanted MORE! well...here is more. Chapter Two**

Sookie awoke early the next morning; she had an early shift to get to. The party would be in two days and she wanted to make as much money as possible. She planned on getting Eric a gift. She had so much to do and think about she had forgotten to finish her shopping. She had a list of who to buy for and what to get, to make it easier. She went downstairs and found a note for her from Eric.

_Dear Sookie,  
>I see that under your Christmas tree is nearly empty, and that you haven't done much gift shopping. I found a list of names and possibly gift ideas on the fridge. I went ahead and bought them all for you. I even wrapped them and put From Sookie. I know you will probably insist on paying me back, and whether or not you do is fine with me. I did it mostly because you had a lot of planning to do for Bill's Charity and between arguing with me and convincing me to stay, you seemed to have very little time. So I thought I'd make it easier for you. My gift to you, in return for yours to me. <em>

_-Sincerely,_

_Eric Northman_

Sookie was amazed. "He did something for me without expecting anything in return?" She was getting suspicious now. Eric did get her gifts, or give her payment for things she did for him. The gifts usually seemed to be a bribe to get her to agree to be his. Now he seemed to be doing things out of the goodness of his undead heart. She wondered if he'd try to get into her pants when she got off work. She wanted to tease him on purpose, to see what he'd do. She had a plan for when she came home.

When she got to work everyone was still in the same spirit as before. Arlene was back to her usual anti-vampire self, though. She kept yelling at Jessica. "Just because your maker or vamp daddy or whatever is holding a charity party don't mean I got to respect you. you're not even a person." Sookie sighed.

"You were all for helping me with Eric, and telling me to choose Eric, earlier."

Arlene shrugged. "I said if I were put in that position I'd choose Eric. That for a dead guy he was handsome. But I got my Terry and will never be put in that position."

Sookie shook her head. "What brought all this on all of a sudden? I suppose I shouldn't have expected that kindness to last. You're still going to his party, right?"

Arlene nodded. "Yes we plan to go but to be honest I was mostly helping for you, not for Eric."

Sookie understood perfectly now. "I get it now. Same old Arlene." Sookie was in a foul mood all of a sudden. "Your children are more tolerant than you'll ever be."

Arlene smiled. "Yes they are, but that won't change the fact I don't like vampires."

Sookie laughed. "So you're okay with them liking vampires?"

Arlene shrugged. "I can't change who my children think are cool. Heck, now Coby wishes he could fly."

Sookie laughed again. "So Coby has a new idol"?

Arlene glared. "Oh don't go saying that. All I need is him walking around in Viking armor and trying to attack us with swords."

Sookie thought that was pretty funny. "Maybe next Halloween he'll be a Viking."

Arlene grinned. "Well, I suppose vampires are good for something; inspiring Halloween costumes."

Sookie's section was finally set. She greeted her table. It was her brother Jason.

"What's on your mind, Jason?" He blinked. "Oh, why bother asking when you can just get inside my head, Sook?"

Sookie could tell he was in a foul mood. "I do it out of respect, you know. Now either you tell me or I _will_ peek inside."

Jason sighed. "Besides being too big for an Elf costume I have to deal with not knowing what I feel for Jessica. I swear I liked her before all this happened, but that stupid vampire blood.."

Sookie understood that all too well. "So you two not having a serious relationship wasn't your idea?"

Jason shook his head. "No, she wanted to be friends with benefits basically. Which shouldn't bother me because I been that guy many times. The one that just wanted a screw buddy."

Sookie smiled. "But?"

He shrugged. "But I didn't get my ass beat by my former best friend just to have a screw buddy."

Sookie giggled a little. "You know Hoyt was thinking about forgiving you."

Jason smiled. "Well it doesn't matter, I am still gonna be conflicted on Jessica."

Sookie knew all too well what that meant. "The good ones make you conflicted. They are the ones you usually love the most."

It was Jason's turn to laugh. "You still thinking about Eric?"

Sookie nodded. "Yes, I don't think I was fair to him." Jason agreed, to Sookie's surprise. "No you weren't. All of a sudden he became himself again and you dropped him like a hot potato."

Sookie cringed at that statement. "What about Bill?"

Jason didn't understand his sister sometimes. "What about him? He cheated on you, lied to you, and nearly drained you."

Sookie wasn't happy at how right Jason truly was. "In his defense he was a starved and tortured vampire, and I was stupid enough to cut my wrist and try to feed him."

Jason acknowledged her efforts to defend Bill, but once more made a valid point. "Okay I'll give you that one. He was thirsty and couldn't control himself, but try defending his other actions," he challenged her.

"Well he cheated on me with Lorena. She was his maker. He had to."

Jason wasn't buying it. "He had to? are you saying Lorena commanded him to?"

Sookie nodded. "Yes, I believe she did."

Jason still wasn't going for it. "Just because she asked him to clearly doesn't mean anything. Pam disobeyed Eric at The Moon Goddess Emporium did she not?"

Sookie had forgotten about that. "Well maybe it wasn't a direct command, and there are loopholes." And as soon as that came out of her mouth, she wished it hadn't.

"See? You even agree there has to be loopholes, since Pam disobeyed. What if there was no direct order from Lorena? What if Bill had a choice?"

Sookie didn't want to think about it. "I don't want to think about it Jason." Her brother was not ready to drop the issue. He felt Sookie would be happiest with Eric and he wasn't afraid to tell her so. It was at this moment she saw Lafayette in the kitchen. Seeing the cook made her think of Tara. If Tara were alive now, she'd be telling Sookie, 'don't listen to Jason. Eric is no good.' She missed her best friend badly. Lafayette wasn't doing so good either, losing his boyfriend and his cousin. It was far from the topic, but her mind wandered lately. Jason snapped his fingers.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about Tara"

Jason gave her a big hug. "I am sorry. I just want you to be happy."

Sookie hugged him back. "I know. Continue with your points." She mostly wanted to get her mind off being sad.

"I'll skip the cheating part. You seem to get my point, so I'll move on." Sookie nodded.

"The lying. Now before you argue that Eric has lied, I'd like to point some things out." Sookie was prepared for it.

She hadn't had much time to talk to him about any of I, going to Faery and all, but over Thanksgiving she managed to tell him most of what happened between Eric, Bill and herself. Including the Russell adventures.

"Go for it," she told him.

"You told me the only thing Eric flat-out lied about was the wolves, and maybe how he felt about you?" Jason had a huge grin on his face. "Well, he came clean on both counts. You said he came to your doorstep to admit he lied to you about the wolves, and he told you he cared about you when he bought your house."

Sookie tried to stand her ground. "Yes, but he left me at Russell's to fend for myself. I told you the story."

Jason was persistent. "You also told me that Bill was taken and tortured after he tried to protect you. Perhaps Eric felt you'd be safest if he played the King."

Sookie couldn't believe her ears. "I asked him if he was doing that for the King's sake and he said no one played the king and got away with it."

Jason still amazed her. "Well duh Sookie. If he _was_ playing the King, and vampires have super hearing, why on earth would he admit that was what he was doin?."

_Is Jason trying to tell me to use my brain? Him, of all people! I swear I think he plays stupid to get laid. Oh, look at me, the cute dumb boy. Have sex with me. Because all of a sudden he gives such good advice you wonder where the hell it came from. Out of nowhere is where it came from. _Sookie sighed. "What are you trying to say?"

Jason went and smacked her upside the head. "Come on Sook. You can't compare when Eric lied to you and when Bill did, and you know it." Jason always surprised his sister.

"Why? Because I had to hear the truth from someone else, instead of Bill?" She was getting frustrated. "Jason a lie is a lie."

Jason grinned. "Yes it is, but you've lied for them both. And how can you not see a man that comes clean himself is a better man than one who waits for someone else."

Sookie was regretting telling him her life's story over Thanksgiving. "Now I remember why I keep a lot of things from you."

He smiled. "You'll be grateful for telling me all this one day, I promise. You don't want to walk away from them both any more than they want you to."

Sookie's heart sank when she realized he was right. "You're right."

Jason enjoyed being told that. "And you'll see that Eric, at least for now, is the one. You might not believe in forever or know how your story will end, but I know when my sister is happiest, and it ain't with Bill Compton"

Finally Jason left and went to deal with his own love-life disaster. Lafayette came out of the kitchen. They chit-chatted for a little bit. He called her Hookah of course. "I'll truly miss it if you ever stop calling me hookah, or any variation of that."

He grinned. "I'll never stop calling you hookah, hookah."

She gave him a hug. "You better go flip some burgers before the regulars get angry."

He shook his head. "I don't really give a damn about the regulars. They get their burgers when I am ready to get them."

Sookie laughed. "Are you going to the holiday Party?"

Lafayette nodded. "I is," he told her.

She always enjoyed how Lafayette talked. She smiled. "Bill will be happy," she told him.

Lafayette nodded. "A charity event is a charity event. Don't matter if a dead guy or an alive one is hosting it."

She was happy at least someone agreed with her. "Well, I'll be there dressed as a Viking woman."

Lafayette laughed. "Eric is your unofficial date then?"

Sookie smiled. "Yes, if you want to look at it that way. We're two friends helping to co-host a party." He was happy for her.

"Good. I heard a little bit of what happened between you two, and a date as friends is what you two need."

She went to go check on her tables. Her shift ran late. So late that Jessica was just coming in as she was leaving. "What are you still doing here?" Jess asked.

Sookie shrugged. "I had a double so to speak. The new server called in sick."

Jess nodded. "Well, see you at the party," she said as Sookie left.

Sookie had the next two days off and wouldn't run into the teenaged vamp until then. On the ride home Sookie remembered all of her conversation with Jason, and her plan. When she got in, Eric was up. She went upstairs and got into the shower. She didn't need one, but she was testing Eric. Once she came out of the shower she went downstairs in a towel. She was fully covered with the towel, but it was a small towel.

Eric was sitting in the living room next to the tree he had bought her. He had put on the fire; it was getting colder and they were expecting some rare snowfall again. She walked in and sat on the sofa. He smiled at her. "A little too cold to be in a towel," he told her. She waited for some snide comment or a dirty one. Nothing came. She went upstairs, almost annoyed. While she was changing Eric was downstairs, amused. _She wants to be friends. That's what we'll be. I am not going to be persistent with her anymore. It doesn't work when I do, anyways. So I am giving up. And she'll have to deal with it. _He came out of his thoughts and was content to know Sookie couldn't read them, ever. She came back down dressed in a Fangtasia t-shirt and sweat pants.

Eric grinned at the t-shirt. "Free advertising won't get me to talk dirty."

She glared at him. "What is with you?"

Eric wasn't really in the mood for her ups and downs. "You know when I chase after you persistently you don't want me. I lose my memory and get you finally, and then you dump me because I become myself again." Sookie didn't lose her glare. He started to laugh at her. It infuriated yet amused him. "And then you insist you miss my company but only in a friendly way. Beg me to just be friends with you. So, I make a sincere effort, and now you're upset I won't make a move on you?" Finally she let go of her glare and knew he was right. She laughed a little herself.

"Well you are just as contradictory, you know. Tell me I make you feel disturbingly human, tell me I mean nothing to you, Kiss me and tell me you'd regret dying the true death without doing so, chain me in your bar's basement, nearly drain me with the help of Russell, and then buy my house because you care about me."

Eric acknowledged she had valid points, but couldn't help but make a joke. "I am a vampire. We don't see right and wrong the same way as humans. Our emotions are fickle and confused when we fall in love. What's your excuse?"

Though he was joking Sookie knew he was right. She had no excuse because she felt more than a vampire did. Her mind and heart were alive. She was driven by her emotions, and as a human she should know what love was. She should know what she wanted. Eric hadn't fallen in love in over a thousand years. He had held resentment for humans so long it was hard to admit he could love one. Sookie understood that, yet she still gave him a hard time. She looked at Eric and asked. "So, what do we do?"

He got serious now. "I am not going to make the decision on us. I won't pursue you any more. I will be whatever you want me to be. I let my guard down once; I told you I loved you, and I have been consistent in my actions recently. I won't claim you as mine; You have to claim me as yours."

Sookie was shocked. This was a different Eric. "What are you saying?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I won't make it that easy for you any more. I won't be the man you love to hate but fall head over heels for when you need me around. I won't be the man you push away when you start to have nostalgia over what you once had with your ex, and then beg to come to you when you're feeling sad over YOUR decision. You seem to forget you walked away. I didn't."

That was a bold speech for Eric Northman. One she thought she'd never hear. He was usually so manipulative, so cunning, so arrogant, so persistent. And he never shared such feelings. "Why are you sharing how you feel with me so openly? That's not the way you are with your memories. Not that I care, but it's out of character."

He didn't lose eye contact. "Because, like I said, I let my guard down once with you. I told you I loved you. And now I am only saying all this once. You won't hear my thoughts on it again. But you need to understand, it's your call now. I won't put up with this, because I could have any woman I wanted to, and I could be cold-hearted and feel nothing. You brought something out in me. I hate having feelings, Miss Stackhouse, and when I do I want them to be recognized, not trampled on."

Sookie could argue he had trampled on her feelings in the past, but she knew that wasn't true. How could he trample on her feelings if he didn't know how she felt? That was prior to him confessing his love. And he still loved her, even after he regained all his memories.

"I am sorry. I understand, but I loved before you."

Eric understood very well and he wasn't blaming her entirely, but he had to point something out to her before he ended the topic. "I know first love doesn't go away. Even if they hurt you. It's a proven fact, but let me ask you something. Would you have realized you still loved Bill if Marnie hadn't commanded me to kill him?"

The conversation reminded her of the one with Jason. She sighed. "No, and my brother lectured me earlier on how I treated you."

Eric smiled. "Your brother is wiser than he seems." Sookie knew she was in the wrong.

"I told Jason everything that happened between us in the past year. Well, with Bill, you and me."

Eric nodded. "From Bill's proposal to now?"

She nodded. "Yes, all the details of everything that happened before I went to Faery and after I came home."

Eric imagined she had told him over Thanksgiving. "That must have been an interesting dinner."

She laughed.

"He told me us Stackhouses sure knew how to get into trouble."

Eric sat closer to her. "This is true, but at least you didn't get involved with any werepanthers."

Sookie agreed. "Thank God. That Crystal is a lunatic."

Eric once more found himself laughing. "I bet Jason, who's never been a fan of us vampires, is happy to have Jessica now." She found it a little entertaining herself.

"He has nothing against you as a species. I think he was mostly upset because of how Bill treated me. He nearly drained me once and Jason saw me lying in a hospital bed near death. And Bill came in asking to give me blood so I would live."

Eric didn't know all the details of what had happened after he went off with the King and left Sookie there. "Well that's understandable, then. If I were your brother I probably would've staked Bill." It was the first time she ever heard Eric see something from a human's point of view.

She enjoyed that he moved closer to her. Even if it was a friendly gesture.

"In Bill's defense he was tortured to near true death, and was starving. I was stupid enough to try and feed him."

Eric understood that as well. "Yes, it is true when we're near that point we can't control ourselves, and it wasn't stupid but a little naive. There's a difference. You loved him and wanted to help him, but now you know better."

She remembered when she'd fed Eric after dragging him from the sun. "Yes, I learned my lesson. When you were brought in from the sun and needed human blood I told Bill to bite me, and I fed you but told him to stay by in case you lost control."

Eric loved it when humans learned things the hard way. "Yes I remember that, you're cuter when you wise up."

Sookie smacked him on the shoulder. "They say love is blind. I say it brings out stupid and deaf too."

Eric pretended to be offended. "I am not blinded by you, I am smart when it comes to protecting you, and I hear every word you say clearly."

Sookie tried to hide a smile. "You have great eye-sight and great hearing. You're a vampire." He sat even closer to her.

"Yes but just because you hear something doesn't mean you're truly listening. We vampires can tune out exact words too, you know. In one ear and out the other, as you humans say."

She knew that was true. For if it wasn't, Pam would go crazy talking to breathers. "So what about sight then? How can I make you blind if you have perfect senses?"

He made a funny face. "I don't have perfect senses. I didn't have sense enough to get over you."

Sookie gave up. "fine fine!"

He had a triumphant grin on his face. "Good, I win. Now let's do something friends would do."

She just didn't feel like this was Eric. _I wonder if he's using reverse psychology on me. I'll go completely out of character, and then maybe I'll get her again. No, that's not like Eric either. If it were he'd have tried that ages ago. He means his words. Well, I'll choose him when I am ready, but I know I'll choose him. _She came out of her thoughts.

"Let's watch a movie." She put in Buffy the Vampire Slayer; the original movie that spawned the TV show. Eric wanted a comedy.

At the end of it, he said, "how original. Make the man the damsel in distress and the woman the hero." He was referring to Buffy being the fighter and Pike being the one getting saved all the time.

Sookie couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. _Well, he comes from a time where women didn't fight. They were meant to be housewives and stay home while the Vikings went out and battled. Yet he seems to have no problem with my little fairy magic that has gotten me out of a jam many times. _

She got sleepy. She needed to do some last minute preparations for the charity party. She almost forgot that Merlotte's had two donation boxes. All money would go to a charity of the vampires' choosing. Eric chose a children's charity, which surprised Sookie. Bill chose to give the money to the homeless. And Pam could care less, but decided to make contributions to Eric's charity choice. "I need to go to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow and collect the money raised at Merlotte's and send it to each charity."

Eric smiled. "I sent a large donation myself to mine, so they should be getting plenty this Holiday season."

She been meaning to ask him why he chose that. "You don't seem like the children type."

He explained very well. "I wasn't the settling-down type as a human, and I don't dislike children now, really. In the past I might have..." he stopped himself. It was too violent to admit to Sookie.

"…Eaten them?" she finished for him.

"Well, yes. their blood is very good and it's hard to resist when you're a new vampire, but I wouldn't harm a child now."

He continued. "I do find vampires better than humans, but the way I see it a child is not fit to be a vampire. And they should be able to grow up." Once more she was surprised by him.

"If they are to remain human they should at least have good lives." So Eric fed children who had bad lives and put clothes on their backs.

"You know, that goodness in you almost breaks my heart."

He sighed. He didn't really need to sigh. Or take a breath; he didn't breathe, but there was just this automatic reaction sometimes.

"You're showing it again, and I am always baffled by it."

He shook his head. "Why? I never claimed to be a villain or a hero."

Once more he was right. "No, but which side do you prefer?"

He shrugged. "I prefer to go by whatever I feel is the thing to do and not be held down to the title of villain or good guy." In other words I am a decent guy for a vampire but don't you dare tell anyone. She wonder if the donation was really in his name. "Did you put the donation in your name really?"

He gave her that funny look again. "Sookie if I am to donate to humans I want full credit."

Now that was such an Eric thing to say. She yawned and went to bed. "You can sleep in your cubby instead of trying to find elsewhere to sleep."

He grinned. "I planned on it."

Sookie smiled and hinted to him that she planned on choosing him. "It can be our house now."

He shook his head. "You crazy fairy hybrid," was all he said.

When she woke up the next day she found another note and a bag of clothes beside it. This time the note was from Pam. The note made her laugh SO hard.

_Dear Evil Fairy Stepmother,_

_Daddy has insisted I be more charitable. Since there's nothing I can do about you both being in love I figured you should have decent clothes to go on dates with. Consider this my charity for the holidays. Maybe you could wear sparkling make up to match those stupid fairy lightning fingers of yours. _

_Sincerely,_

_Pamela Swynford De Beaufort_

"Pam hates my guts, and her sarcasm never seizes to amaze me." She got some breakfast and headed on out. Sam smiled. "Here to get the money boxes?"

She smiled. "Yes. don't tell anyone, but Eric isn't giving to charity just to look good. Who knew he had it in him?."

Sam shrugged. "I kind of did. He can be almost human when he wants to be."

Arlene came in at the tail end of it. "Give me a break. That man would do anything to make his kind look like people to us."

This angered Sookie. "Arlene Fowler you shut your mouth. What if it was your children who needed help? Would you be so quick to judge his sincere donation?"

Arlene shook her head. "Sookie I wouldn't take money from him if my life depended on it."

Sookie wanted to smack her sometimes. "I beg to differ. I bet if YOUR life really depended on it you'd take it in a heartbeat."

The two ended up in a heated argument and Sookie walked away wondering why she asked Arlene to help her with the Norse theme. "You're such a fake sometimes!" is all Sookie said. She felt bad talking to such a good friend that way.

Before Sookie left, both women found each other and apologized. "Don't mean I like them vampires anymore than I did yesterday," Arlene said.

Sookie sighed. "I know but if Russell hadn't gone on television would you have been so stubborn in your judgments?" Arlene shrugged.

"Most likely," she said with a smile.

Sookie laughed. "Be good at the party, Mrs. Bellefleur."

Arlene promised to behave, and pretend she was happy to help make Eric's holiday something special. Sookie drove off and sent the money to the appropriate charities. It was cutting it close but luckily for her she was assured it would get there in time for Christmas, and if not, the organizations would still be glad to get it. It was getting late and the vampires would be awake by now.

So she drove over to Bill's house. The party was tomorrow night, and the house was already set up for the most part. In the dining room he had a table that resembled a wooden Viking one. She wondered if he'd have mead or ale for the humans.

"Do you plan to get all our human guests who are of age drunk?" she asked as he entered the room.

Oh yes, it's a must for a true Jul feast."

She laughed. "Are we going to toast to the God Odin"?

Bill was glad Sookie got into all this. He was only doing it to keep Eric here. He would've much preferred a theme party related to his time. "Yes, we'll do all the toasts." She thought of something.

"They toast to the King too, you know."

Bill grinned. "No need to toast to me."

Sookie shook her head. "No, no. Wasn't Eric's father a Viking king of sorts.?"

Bill saw where she was going with this. "Yes and that would make him the King after him."

Sookie felt the toast should rightfully be to Eric then. "Then if you want an authentic Jul and accurate toasts, it should be to Eric."

Bill thought about that. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Sookie didn't know much about his family besides a story about his father's crown going missing. "Why?"

Bill told Sookie the story of why Russell's Talbot had been staked by Eric. "Oh well, it was just a thought," Sookie said. She still wondered if Eric would appreciate it, or not. Perhaps she wouldn't try to find out. She didn't need him upset with her again. She should have thought maybe such a toast would bring back bad memories. She noticed the high school students' painting of Odin and his horse hanging in the living room which had a Christmas Tree. There was also stockings hanging on the fireplace, and boots by it with sugar and hay. "You combined past and present well Bill." She had only come over to see if he needed help with anything.

"I guess you don't need help with anything right now."

He grinned. "Jessica helped me with most of it, and managed to find us a Santa."

Sookie seemed intrigued. "Who?"

Bill tried not to laugh. "She got Andy Bellefleur to do it."

Sookie was unsuccessful at her attempt to hold laughter in. She laughed so hard she thought she would choke. "Andy? Why did he agree to do it for Jessica?"

Bill shook his head. "She told him Jason shouldn't be humiliated alone." On her way out, Bill got serious. "You want to choose Eric after all?"

She was taken back by his question. "How would you know?"

He didn't smile. "Pam told me he stayed the night last night in his cubby for the first time in a while."

Sookie wasn't happy. "Bill Compton, who I have living in my house is none of your damn business." He kissed her then, and she pushed him away. "Don't you go thinking you can just kiss up on me and everything will be fine again."

He got furious with her. "How can you forgive Eric for all he's done and not me?"

Jason's words came back to haunt her. "Because a man that comes clean himself is a better man than one who waits for someone else to out him." The hurt on Bill's face could be felt in China. She covered her mouth and uncovered it quickly. "Bill I am so sorry."

He looked down. "Why be sorry you're right?." Something else had been bothering her. "Bill, how could Pam disobey Eric at the Wiccan shop?"

He didn't want to have this conversation with her. He knew where it was going, but he felt she deserved him to come clean himself for once. "There's ways around a command. How a maker words something has an effect on it, of course."

Sookie feared this. "So Eric forbidding Pam wasn't enough and wasn't seen as a direct order?"

Bill nodded. "If it was considered as such she wouldn't be able to pick up the weapon. Literally."

She grew silent for a good ten minutes. When she finally spoke, she asked the question Bill was dreading. "So when you cheated on me with Lorena, were you commanded to?"

He had his own moment of silence before answering. "She told me to, yes."

Sookie wanted a better answer than that. "She told you to casually? As in, it was almost a question or did she tell you to as an order?" He didn't answer her at first. The silence was getting to her. "Bill, please answer me."

Finally, he looked her in the eyes. "I could have disobeyed her. She never directly ordered me to."

Sookie didn't know what to say to that. "Thank you for telling me. I guess." She walked home crying. When she got inside she wiped her eyes. Eric was sitting in the living room again. She entered to say hello. "Pam should keep her mouth shut," she blurted. Then she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

Eric didn't seem offended. "Don't be. I agree, and why were you crying?"

Sookie sighed. "I went over to Bill's to help with decorations and we had an us conversation."

Eric motioned for her to come sit. He was going to listen, like a good friend.

She sat down. "And there is no us, but some things weren't exactly resolved." He knew that feeling clearly. She told him the conversation about maker's orders.

Eric didn't seem too happy. "He shouldn't have admitted that right now. That's something you come clean about before you lose the girl."

Sookie nodded. "And he only told me the truth because I asked."

Eric smiled. "I wouldn't ever be unfaithful to you."

Sookie knew he was right. Eric had slept around in his human and vampire days, but never once considered any of them worthy of being the "one" or girlfriend material. Sookie was the closest thing to such a thing, and she could only imagine how incredibly loyal he'd be. _That's the scary thing. Sometimes he's a little over the top in his loyalties. What's next? Is he going to pledge himself to me for all eternity? Sookie you just thought of marriage. Until death do us part. Loyal to the end. _She started to giggle a little.

"What's so funny?"

Sookie all of a sudden kissed him. He kissed her back.

After the kiss he smiled. "What's so funny?" he asked again.

She smiled back at him. "Oh nothing. Let's watch some TV together like friends."

He shook his head. "You tease. I won't wait around for another thousand years."

Sookie turned on the TV. The news was on. "I know you won't, but lucky for you I have to make my decision before then because that's way past my life span." All of a sudden there was Russell Edgington. He had gotten hold of one of the cameras and was making fun of Bill's charity Party. "Good thing we warned all our human guests," she told Eric. He agreed. Then he was making fun of Eric for his large donation to children's charities across the world. Russell made a joke about Eric being the first vampire to adopt a child legally.

"What a horrible man," Sookie said, turning it off.

Sookie ended up falling asleep on the sofa. When she woke up the next morning she found herself in her bed. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen. No more gifts or notes. She remember she hadn't bought Eric his gift yet. She wasn't sure what she'd get him yet. The new server, who was about eighteen, told her to get him one of those dog tags. That Walmart had a machine where you can create custom sayings and she could find a chain for it. Sookie had laughed at the girl. _Imagine if I gave Mister Viking one of those_. She had an idea. There was a new little shop that sold necklaces that had replaced an old clothes shop that closed down. Sookie had wanted to go to it; they made custom charms and things. They didn't just carry jewelry for women. She left Eric a note in case she was gone all day.

_Dear Eric,  
>I have one more gift to get. I will be back later<em>

_-Sookie_

She grabbed her keys and was out the door. Once she found the shop an old woman about her Gran's age asked if she needed any help. Sookie told her what she wanted. She had this instinct that Eric and Pam hadn't fully patched things up.

"A friend of mine said she saw a locket that was a shield."

The woman knew which one she was talking about. She took it out for Sookie. "Who are you giving it to?" The woman asked.

"A vampire who was a Viking in his human days."

The woman smiled. "Then this is perfect for him."

Sookie nodded. "Could you put engravings on it?" She heard the shop was pretty fast with requests.

"Yes tell me what you want on it and I can do it on the back now."

Sookie was surprised at how fast. "Could you put King Eric but spell Eric with a K?"

The woman was more than happy to. "Do you want King to be in Swedish?"

Sookie thought in silence for a moment. "Yes, put it in Swedish." It was dark now. Sookie paid for her gift and called Fangtasia. She asked to speak to Ginger so as to not spoil the second part of her gift to Pam. She had to stop by the bar to get the other half of it anyways.

She drove to her brother's house. He seemed surprised to see her. "Jason I need to wrap a present here. Eric is living with me more or less, and it's for him."

Jason laughed. "Well come on in. What is it?" She showed the gift off. Jason approved. She finished her task and headed home. She found Eric where he was every other night. Sitting in the living room. She walked in and handed him the wrapped item. "I bought you a gift."

He seemed surprised. "You didn't have to get me anything. I own everything I could possibly own."

She knew he was referring to material possessions and his riches, but this was important to her. "Just open it." So he unwrapped it carefully. He looked at the shield-shaped locket and smiled. He turned it over and didn't lose his smile. "King Eric in Swedish"

She nodded. "Look inside of it." He opened the locket and there was a picture of Pam and him. His smile wasn't as wide as it had been. "Why didn't you put a picture of you and me?."

Sookie wished he'd understood why. "You can't hate her forever. She's your progeny. She had you for over 150 years and I refuse to come between you two."

He was torn. "She disobeyed me and almost killed you." Sookie thought for a smart vampire he was pretty dumb sometimes. "You were about to kill yourself for me. Did you not try to stop Godric from killing himself?"

Eric was being stubborn. "He commanded me to stop all efforts to do so." Sookie wished he just appreciated her gift.

"And if you had worded your command better Pam would've had to obey you." Eric didn't want to admit she was right.

"She could have just been nice and obeyed me anyways."

Sookie burst into laughter. "Just as you could be nice and forgive her."

Finally he caved. "It's a perfect gift," he said.

She gave him a hug. "you're welcome." She couldn't get over Eric wishing Pam had been nice and obeyed. Especially when he liked her best cold and heartless. _ He likes her cold and heartless until she's cold and heartless to him and doesn't think of his feelings. Then it's be nice, Pam. _

He put the locket on. "I think I should go to Fangtasia." Sookie decided she wanted to go with him. "I'll go with you."

When they arrived Pam was at the door checking I.D.s. "Well isn't it nice of you to grace me with your presence," she told her maker. She looked over at Sookie. "Get your fairytale yet, fairy princess?"

Sookie held her smile. "No, not quite yet, but I think you'll get your happy ending."

Pam looked at her. "What makes you so sure?"

Sookie could see why Pam and Eric were meant to be progeny and maker. "Because you had him first."

Pam grinned at that. "And don't you forget it."

Pam saw the new necklace around Eric's neck. "A gift?" she asked.

Eric took it off and handed it to her. Pam read the back and seemed impressed. "This is perfect Swedish and the K is a nice touch." Sookie told her to open it. So Pam did and saw the picture.

"Is that why you asked to speak to Ginger earlier?"

"Yes that's why. I didn't want you to know yet."

Pam seemed genuinely grateful. "Thank you, Sookie."

To Sookie's surprise Pam hugged her. "I won't let anyone know you hugged the fairy with a funny name."

Pam got out of the embrace and stood tall. "You'd better not."

Eric walked into the bar and Sookie decided to go home. "Thank you for the clothes Pam." Once Pam said you're welcome, Sookie took off. It was the perfect time to let Pam and Eric make up privately.

When she got home she locked her door. She fell asleep on the sofa. She had a nightmare about Russell, and when she woke up she heard his voice. She looked on the porch. There he stood. The raving lunatic was asking to be invited in. She let him stand there for a good while. Then she walked over and told him no. "Let me in?" was all he kept saying. He reminded her of Benny in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, only he wasn't floating. Finally he took off when she didn't cave.

"Psychopath." she told the air.

Eric came home and she told him. "Russell was here."

He stood still. "Bill invited him to the party."

Sookie couldn't believe her ears. "Why?"

Eric grinned. "Because he lost his King title with his little stunt and Bill is the King of this area."

Sookie wondered how much more trouble they could get into. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Eric thought for a moment. "I killed Nan's guards and Bill killed Nan. We were already in deep trouble."

Sookie wasn't too thrilled. "So you're worrying about being wanted men later and throwing a party now?"

That pretty much summed it up. "Yes, and I think Bill has something up his sleeve for Russell by inviting him."

Sookie remembered how cheery Bill seemed and his lack of concern. "He invited Steve Newlin." She began to wonder if Bill knew Steve was on her property. "I think Bill has some explaining to do, since he lives across from me. Do you think he..."

Eric had wondered the same thing. "Was aware of Newlin's actions?"

Sookie was a little unhappy. "Exactly. You don't think he's devising his own plan to get rid of Russell and still try to carry on a charity Party?"

Eric thought that was exactly what he planned. "Russell is a sinner. Steve Newlin is ridding the world of sinners. Perhaps Bill thought Steve wouldn't just go after vampires."

Sookie thought this was more ridiculous than Eric's trick her into partaking in Plan Let's Get Russell Out In The Sun And Die With Him. "Can't I just stake the bastard?"

Eric didn't get her. "Why didn't you do that before?"

Sookie got that irked look on her face. "Because you told me to go back out and save his ass."

Eric laughed. "Well, when have you listened to me before?"

He had a point, but right now they needed to fix this or talk to Bill. "This isn't going to go over so well, Eric. His plan will backfire on him and he'll never be able to get humans to think well of vampires again." She had thought Bill was the one with the brains of the two.

"He's not going to have enough vampires ready to glamour everyone," Eric said, amused. So it was confirmed then. Eric thought it was a stupid idea too.

Sookie and Eric went over to Bill's. It was awfully quiet. For about an hour they looked around. His mansion appeared to be broken into, but none of the decorations were touched, Sookie noticed. Eric had stayed outside to make sure Russell wasn't around. "Oh silent night..." Sookie began to sing. Finally she came out. "No one is around."

Eric told her to be quiet a minute. "I thought I heard someone."

Sookie noticed vampire guts on the porch that she hadn't before. "Do you think this is Russell or Steve?" she asked, pointing.

Eric heard a sound again. "It's neither" he informed her. Sookie was shocked. Just then, Russell came out of hiding with Steve Newlin.

Sookie stared at them both. "Why did Bill invite you to his party?" she questioned.

"Community service for crimes against humanity," Russell said. He looked almost humiliated. Sookie burst into laughter. So she was wrong. He was punishing them without death.

"So, what will you be doing at this party?"

Russell was annoyed. "Nothing, but apologizing to the humans. I must tell them we're harmless and explain why I went crazy on live television. Minus the Eric Northman connection, that is." She knew that Russell would take his revenge on Bill if Bill were to ever lose his position. She was betting he knew Eric and Bill were in deep shit, and was hoping the vampires in charge fired him from said position. _Why do I get involved with vampires with extra-large baggage?_

She was curious about the dead vampire. "So, who met the true death over there?"

Russell had forgotten about him. "Oh, an out of control baby vampire that Newlin made." The former King didn't seem too pleased to be in the religious vampire's company. He was now the weak one, and his age didn't matter because he had to show respect to authority younger than him. Sookie sensed it really got to him. She tried not to laugh. Russell was no laughing matter. So Eric and Sookie went back to their house. Sookie fell asleep dreaming of two vampires and a girl. She woke up at the really good part. The girl was going to choose which one to spend her life with. It was really early and her day off. The party wasn't until that night. So she went down to Eric's cubby and lay next to him. She drifted off to sleep and when it got dark Eric woke up next to her.

"Does this mean you have made your choice?" he asked her.

She kissed his cheek. "I made it when I bought you the locket."

They got ready together. She put on the dress Eric picked out for her. Fitting for a Viking woman. Eric put on his outfit and they walked to Bill's hand in hand. When they got there it was full. There were kids running around the tree. Some adults were already drinking and Andy, Jessica and Jason were cute as Santa and his Elves. During the dinner they had the appropriate toasts as planned. Sookie disregarded Bill's warning and toasted to Eric anyways. He enjoyed that part the most. Russell made his big speech. Steve Newlin discussed charities that his church raised money for. Sookie wanted to get out of her Viking attire, so she told everyone good night and took off with Eric.

When they got home Sookie changed into her pj's. "You don't have to sneak into my cubby to sleep next to me. You can just go to bed with me," Eric said.

She smiled. "I have to get up early for work tomorrow."

"No sun will come into it, Sookie. I might not wake up to you, but I can sleep next to you."

Sookie liked the idea. "You just want to sleep next to me?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's what people starting over as friends do." She enjoyed this Eric. She chose him to be the one she wanted, but he knew better than to make it right this second. Eric before wouldn't have done that.

"Okay, I'll sleep next to you." Once she agreed Eric went down to his room. She followed shortly after. They talked for a little bit before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Thank you for the toast; you did some proper research and I appreciate it."

She snuggled next to him. "You're welcome. Thank you for giving me time to choose you."

He wondered if she ever truly listened to his words. "What did I tell you when you said I'd changed?"

She was dozing off. "That you were still the same Eric, just more."

**Thank you for reading. So how long do you think King Bill will last? What kind of revenge do you think Russell will take on Bill? Will Sookie and Eric have a happy ending?**


	3. The Other Locket

**A/N This chapter is from Eric's POV and in first person. He's reflecting on everything that's happened between him and Sookie. It'll start at the party and continue into the next day. It's shorter than the others. **

I was sitting at a table fit for a Viking and his family and friends, hosting a Charity Party to help relations between vampires and humans. Sitting next to me was an ex-fling or girlfriend, whichever you humans would like to label it, and I was thinking this is as close to home as I'll get this year. I've never loved another in over a thousand years except for Pam.

And I don't like the feeling I get when I'm not chosen. This is what humans call heartbreak. It is an infuriating yet lonely feeling. This is why I don't do emotions. So I was sitting there at the table taking in my surroundings, with Sookie beside me. Although she hinted I would be chosen, it wasn't nearly enough to fix this. She still looked at Bill as if she just lost her first puppy. My mind drifted towards a conversation we had earlier about him confessing that his cheating was not on command. It really disturbed me that she still looked at him that way. How could she? What if she was to change her mind about choosing me, and by some chance, a very slim chance, but by some chance I fell for someone else? Would I look at Sookie the way she looks at Bill? How on earth do humans do this first love thing?

I watched as Jessica and Jason played Elves and caught sight of Hoyt. The poor man looked miserable. My thoughts wandered to another earlier conversation where I had bet Jason is glad to have Jessica now. To be honest Jason looked a little down too. Perhaps losing a best friend wasn't worth a girl. As I thought this, I looked down at a locket Sookie had given me.

I am still wearing it. I almost forgot. Inside of it was a picture of Pam and me. Pam was sitting across from me smiling, but her smiled seemed hesitant. We had made up for now, but what I said to her was still lingering. "Get out of my face before I kill you or something to that affect." I can't even remember the exact words I used, but I threatened to kill the only friend I had until I met Sookie. The hurt on her face will always be there, and I can't fix any of it the way I want to. That's the thing about emotions. You do and say things you don't mean. Then you have the hardest time repairing it all. Damn Sookie Stackhouse!

My thoughts were interrupted by the King. The Elves, Santa, and everyone else came to join in the feast. It was a sight to see Traditional Norse customs mixed in with today's. King Bill said a few words and the toasts began. Jessica and Bill toasted Odin with everyone else. This was expected of course, but I had not expected what happened next. Sookie stood up and toasted me. The toast was a touching tribute to a Viking King. Bill seemed to have this astonished look as if he warned her not to do it. When she was finished she whispered to me,_ "Bill told me not to do that because it might bring up painful memories, but a true Viking also toasts to their king and you were king after your father, and I wanted to be as true as I possibly could for you." _ That was the best part. She went against what Bill suggested and did what she thought I'd appreciate. And I appreciated it more than she could ever understand.

I said her words over and over in my head. _"I wanted to be as true as I possibly could for you." _ How can I stay livid with the woman when she says shit like that to me? I wanted to say something sarcastic or mean or make her gesture feel worthless. That's what I always did when she disappointed me and then made me happy again. Instead I refrained from doing so. Why? I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. That I was hurt by it and that Bill was right. I wasn't hurt by it. I was grateful for it. Still didn't make me feel any less annoyed that she does this to me.

Shortly after Russell stood up and gave a speech including an apology. I tried to hide my laughter as he described his antics on the news as his mental breakdown. He gave the full details of his "mental breakdown" and told everyone his beloved Talbot was staked and he was in grief and vampires wouldn't harm your children. I glance toward Sookie. She was shaking her head. She knew by now whose fault Talbot's death was, I was sure. Shortly after Steve Newlin came up and started babbling about charities and how Russell was correct, not all vampires were evil. To my amazement he quoted me. I did a PSA for the AVL and I stating that vampires were as diverse as humans. Oh, the irony. Steve Newlin, an anti-vampire human becoming a vampire and using my line to show that not all vampires are the bad guys. I thought I had seen it all during my one thousand plus years of existence.

Afterwards Sookie and I "mingled", as humans say, for a little bit. Human families didn't seem so bad right now. I had a child come up to me and thank me for my charitable donation. Oddly enough it felt good. It must be the Christmas Holiday. I thought of my baby sister that never got to grow up because of Russell. I was feeling way too nostalgic. I never really get like this, but you can blame sookie once more and I say that in a good way. Just then Pam came up to me.

"Eric I have a present for Sookie," she said with a smile.

I was quite surprised. Pam had learned a bit of tolerance for Sookie, but I didn't expect a gift for her.

"Would you like me to give it to her?" I asked.

Pam nodded. "If you could she seems ready to go."

I sighed and took the gift that was wrapped for Sookie.

Pam smiled. "Don't you dare open it Eric."

I was rather curious but I promised Pam I wouldn't open it.

Sookie came up and tapped me on the shoulder. "So King Erik care to take a girl home?" Pam had a smirk on her face.

I smiled. "Sure thing, Fairy Princess"

Sookie frowned. Actually frowned. "Only Pam can call me that."

Pam smiled. "Yes, sorry the name is reserved."

I looked between the two. "Is the Apocalypse here?" I asked.

Sookie smiled. "Haven't you ever heard 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'?"

Pam snickered. "Oh yes, keep those enemies close."

_Yes sure thing. Close enemies. If I am not mistaken, those two actually seem like they're becoming friends. And Sookie thought Jason and I bonding was strange. I didn't think anything could get weirder than Steve Newlin defending vampires and quoting me. I was definitely wrong. _

I shook my head again. I had been doing that a lot this night. "Well, let's go, Tinkerbell!"

Sookie made a face at me. Apparently calling her Tinkerbell was not cute, but an insult. "Only call me that if you plan on wearing tights," was her comeback. I assured her I would not be wearing tights anytime soon.

As we walked home at human pace, I realized I was clutching onto Pam's gift for dear life. Sookie hadn't seemed to notice. I had hidden it from her without knowing it. Maybe I was a little skeptical of the gift and was afraid it was a gag one. Something mean and harsh. It'd be a hell of a lot easier if they did get along. Were they enemies getting closer, or were they being sincerely nice. The locket was a gift to me mostly and Sookie didn't hint much to Pam-she wanted her to play nice too. I got the lecture and a picture of Pam to wear around my neck.

When we came into the house, I told Sookie she could sleep in my cubby with me.

"You don't have to sneak into my cubby to sleep next to me. You can just go to bed with me."

She smiled. "I have to get up early for work tomorrow."

"No sun will come into it. I might not wake up to you, but I can still sleep next to you." I informed her.

"You just want to sleep next to me?" she had asked, skepticism in her tone.

"Yes, it's what people starting over as friends do."

She gave in easier than she used to. "Okay, I'll sleep next to you."

By time we went downstairs to sleep we found ourselves talking again. We do a lot of that. She was dozing off when she was rambling on about me being patient about giving her time to choose. To help her along I reminded her of words, for it seems she certainly had the in one ear and out the other way of listening down pat.

"What did I tell you when you said I'd changed?"

"That you were still the same Eric, just more."

Before I could comment on her remembering and proving me wrong; she was passed out. I was still holding onto Pam's gift for dear life. So I decided to hide it some place in my cubby before the morning came. Once it was hidden, I layed on the bed and fell asleep as well.

When I rose the next night Sookie was gone, and I had a gift to take out of hiding. I knew the exact time without a clock. I woke up the same time almost every evening. Sookie, if she wasn't closing, would be back by now. So I grabbed the gift from its hiding spot, and went upstairs. Just as I suspected Sookie was coming in the door. "Welcome home, Honey!" I said sarcastically and teasingly. She made the same face she did when I called her Tinkerbell. "Don't go buying a white picket fence just yet," was her comeback this time.

I decided it was time to get serious. I handed her the wrapped up item. "This is from Pam. She wanted me to give it to you." I watched her as she opened it. Her eyes got wide with surprise; then a huge smile formed on her face. Finally she revealed the gift to me.

It was a locket just like the one Sookie had gotten me. There were two faces on the front. One looked like Tinkerbell and the other had fangs. Inside there was a picture of Sookie and me, and on the back she had engraved "true love" in Swedish. Sookie seemed overjoyed by the gift.

"She stole your idea," I joked.

Sookie shook her head. "No she returned the favor."

I still found it amazing Pam put thought into this. _Pam! Of all vampires!_ Pam, who was so distraught and unhappy over me falling in love with Sookie. Pam, who I had hurt. Pam, who on her best days hated Sookie and on her worst days wanted to kill her. Or was I wrong? Did I read too much into Pam's unhappiness. Did she ever truly hate Sookie? Who knows? I learned this year that you do things you may or may not mean when you're full of emotions. This year I believe Pam and I both got a lesson in being more human.

I looked at Sookie. "So am I yours yet?" I've had just enough of this "I'm gonna choose you but I don't know when bullshit." There was no point in delaying a decision she already made.

She stood on her tip toes and hugged me. And doing her very best Eric Northman impersonation, she stated, "Eric Northman: YOU ARE MINE!" It would seem I was going to shake my head a lot today as well.

**So what did you think? Did you enjoy Eric's perspective? So now that Eric is Sookie's what do you think will happen? Russell is still bitter towards Bill. Nan is still truly dead at Bill'shand, and her guards at Eric's. A True Blood romance is never without an obstacle. So what will test the two lovebirds next?**


	4. The Pledge

**A/N Back to Sookie's POV in third. This story has been through a few beta's and edits. I decided while I was trying to aim for perfection you guys were patiently awaiting a new chapter. For those of you who've read the novels you'll see a lot of book references. Yes Pam is playing nice with Sookie. The only way to write these scenes in my head were to use the Pam and Sookie friendship from the books. I had this idea while writing The Other Locket. Which is why I made them make up, and become friendly in the last chapter. This combines book and show elements because the first chapter started out as a true blood fan fiction contest. So I had to make it work while adding onto it. This is how I feel the book wedding/Pledging should've gone. Sorry no lemons. Sookie and Eric have no time yet for that. But one day you might get some. I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

Sookie had chosen Eric. Officially. Now what was she to do? She hadn't expected to choose so easily. There was a reason she had walked away from both Bill and Eric, but Jason was right. Eric was the one she wanted, and possibly needed. So she went back on what she said.

She was getting ready for work. Around her neck was the locket Pam gave her. She put her hair in a French Braid, and did her make up. Then she put black pants and the Merlotte's shirt on, and put some earrings in. Got her shoes, and her car keys finally, she headed out. When she reached her destination it was evening. She was working more night shifts lately.

Sam noticed her necklace and came over to look at it. "What is this?"

Sookie smiled. "A necklace Pam got me."

Sam looked confused. "Didn't you tell me she hated your guts?"

Sookie laughed. "She did for a little bit. I was coming between Eric and her."

Sam nodded. "What changed?"

Sookie shrugged. "I refused to come between them and made them both make up."

Sam grinned. "I figured as much. And how did you win Pam over?"

Sookie smiled again. "I bought Eric a similar locket. It had a shield on it, and inside was a picture of Pam and him."

Sam took a look at the locket around Sookie's neck. "What does it say in Swedish?" Sam blinked. "I am assuming it's Swedish or some Scandinavian language."

Sookie shook her head at him. "Yes, it's Swedish. And it means true love."

Sam thought it was cute. Very out of character for Pam."

Sookie shrugged. "Eric has been out of character lately."

Sam disagreed.

"Why hide behind masks if he was like this all the time?" Sookie asked confused

Sam sometimes thought for being mostly human Sookie didn't get being human. "Eric told you once you made him feel disturbingly human. That's what you told me. Which means he can be as guarded as any other human."

Sookie looked around. It was rather slow. "But before then? Before me he was cold and heartless and was all vampire."

Sam still didn't think she was getting it. "That was on the outside. He doesn't like to have emotions and therefore he never felt them. You forced him to."

Sookie sighed. "To feel."

Sam sighed as well. "Of course. You made him experience emotions and now he's less guarded with at least you. The fact that he actually started to feel something brought out a personality he already had, but was hesitant to share."

Sookie thought that was just like his kind. "How vampire of him."

Sam laughed. "No, how human of him."

Sookie found this conversation odd. "Well, I suppose humans have their masks, too."

"Yes, they do," Sam agreed

Sookie went about taking tables. A lot of people commented on how pretty the locket was. Arlene took a look at it. "How disgusting. Tinkerbell and a vampire."

Sookie didn't inform Arlene the "Tinkerbell figure" was supposed to be her. Fairies weren't out like vampires, and Sookie wasn't sure she wanted just anyone to know she was part fairy.

Holly came by and smiled. "I like it," she told her.

Sookie smiled back. Then Holly said something rather strange, or at least Sookie thought so.

"Is the Tinkerbell look alike supposed to be you?"

_I could be paranoid, but does she suspect I am a fairy? How odd of me to think. _

"Yes, but what makes you think I'm supposed to be the fairy?"

Holly smiled and whispered, "Because I believe in fairies, and something you said on Halloween made me think you knew a thing or two about them."

Sookie blinked. "That I knew something about them?"

Holly nodded. "Yes, I thought maybe you were into Fairy myths and stuff."

Sookie sighed. "Oh, okay," she said, relieved that was all she meant.

She continued on about her business. When she saw Pam enter and go to the bar ordering a True Blood.

Pam didn't usually just hang out at Merlotte's. In fact, most breathers Pam couldn't stand to be around, but here she was at a bar sitting next to humans. She was even having a conversation with one. Sookie went to attend her tables before going over to question her. Pam waved to Sookie with a smile. Sookie waved back and promised her table she'd be back with some mayo.

She walked over to the bar once she'd finished taking care of her all her tables.

"So what brings you here to tolerate breathers?" she teased Pam.

Pam smiled. "The one I've been talking too isn't so bad, but you're right: I am not here to make nice with Sam's customers."

Sookie didn't think that was good. "What brings you here?"

Pam got a serious look on her face. "Bill's crown is in jeopardy and Russell wants you."

Sookie seemed confused. "Bill's crown was in jeopardy with the whole witch fiasco, and his life too, and Russell always wanted me."

Pam shook her head. "This is true, but his crown is in jeopardy from another King, and if this King takes over, your life is in more danger than just Russell wanting you."

"Another King is trying to take over Louisiana?" Sookie asked, curiously.

Pam was glad Sookie finally understood. "Yes. Felipe of Nevada, and he won't punish Russell like Bill. In fact, he could care less if Russell took you as his pet."

This angered Sookie. "Why is he trying to take over such a small location? You'd think Nevada would be more fun to run."

Pam shrugged. "Russell and he are close. He's doing it for Russell. It's a revenge plot"

Sookie seemed baffled. "Vampires don't seem to have 'friends' and are big on double dealings"

Pam was proud Sookie caught onto the typical vampire personality. "You're getting it more."

Sookie didn't like the sound of that. "So, even though loosely speaking they're friends, there's still something in it for Felipe?"

Pam smiled. "Yes. Russell promised him something. I just haven't figured out what that is yet."

Sookie seemed surprised Pam was warning her. "Why are you warning me?"

Pam took a sip of her True Blood. "Because as ironic as this sounds, you've become my friend, and, as you say, vampires have friends, loosely speaking."

"Are you saying true friends are hard to come by for a vampire, but not unlikely, and that I've grown to be a real friend of yours?"

Pam laughed. "Yes, something like that. I am warning you because along the way I sort of grew to care about you in my own way as well."

Sookie smiled. "Well, I secretly always liked you too," she said with amusement.

Pam motioned for Sookie to sit next to her.

"I have to work, Pam."

Pam was insistent. "Your tables seem fine and if they need something I'll let you get up."

Sookie loved how Pam said 'I'll let you get up', as if she needed her permission to do her job. That was the thing however with vampires. They saw you as inferior even if they just admitted they grew to like you as a friend. You had to listen to them, or you were seen as a petty stupid mortal that needed a lesson in respect. Sookie could care less about that attitude. She sat down anyways because she liked the newly formed friendship. She'd like to talk to Pam when Pam didn't sound like she wanted to rip her head off.

"So if you asked me to sit, there must be more?"

Pam seemed hesitant. "Eric will be mad at me again, but you need to hear the truth."

Sookie sighed. "Is Eric planning to do his lying-by-omission habit?"

Pam grinned. "Oh, yes. In fact, he plans to trick you into something for your protection."

Sookie didn't like that either. "I could understand back when I was with Bill him resorting to trickery when it came to his blood, and even him chaining me in his basement and forcing me to partake in his absurd scheme to get rid of Russell, but…"

Pam was curious to hear Sookie's thoughts. "But what?"

Sookie sighed. "But now that I am his girlfriend, he needs to stop that sort of behavior. He has me already. He can trust me to work with him in a bad situation."

Pam found that interesting. "I told him that myself actually."

Sookie was amazed again. "You did?"

Pam sighed. "Yes. I told him if he loved you, and he told you about his plans, you would be more inclined to go along with them than if he forced you to partake in them."

Sookie had a lot of questions. "So he's really afraid to ask me to go along with whatever he's plotting for my own safety?"

Pam drank the last of her bottle. "Yes, he genuinely is. He thinks you won't consent to it and he'll lose you to Russell."

Sookie sat in thought for a moment. "Hmm. Do you think I'd go along with it?"

Pam shrugged. "I think you won't like it, but if he were honest you'd go along with it in spite of that."

Sookie took that into consideration. "So, it's not that bad?"

Pam shook her head. "It's not the worst he could ask you to do, and you'll learn to be okay with it, I truly believe."

Sookie was even more curious as of what Eric had planned. "Will he be really angry with you?"

Pam shrugged again. "I don't know, but at this point I don't care. You have the right to know everything that concerns you."

"Well, he can't be too angry for that'd make him a hypocrite. He told me about Bill's lies and made Bill confirm them because it concerned me, and he felt I had the right to know."

"Oh yes! You're right. I can hold that against him if he gets upset with me." Pam smirked

Sookie blinked. "Well, should I call him and ask what his plans are so I can consent to partaking in them?"

Pam nodded. "Yes, after work go to Fangtasia. It's best you deal with it in person. It might be hard to believe, but his anger over the phone is a lot worse than in person."

Sookie did find that hard to believe, but she took Pam's word for it. Finally, she went back to her tables. Pam hung around while she worked. _I never thought I'd see the day where Pam came in to warn me about danger and chatted up the breathers. What is it about me that causes such odd changes in vampires? It's not my blood, I can tell you that._

Finally, her shift was over, and Pam waited for her. "You have fun with your new human friend?"

Pam smiled. "Oh yes, her name is Amelia and I think I'll be feeding nicely."

"Amelia doesn't seem the fangbanger type."

Pam's smile got wider. "Exactly. That's why I like her so much. She's as tolerable as you."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

Pam shrugged. "Take it as you wish."

The two women walked out of the bar together. Pam decided to drive with Sookie to Fangtasia. To Sookie's surprise, Pam liked a lot of the music she listened to. Once they reached the bar,

both women got out and walked inside Eric's office.

He looked them over. "What is this?" he asked.

Pam didn't dare to meet his eyes. He knew then she had done something he wouldn't approve of.

"Pamela, what did you do this time?"

Before Pam could answer, Sookie spoke.

"She told me of the king of Nevada, Russell and a plan you had to keep me safe."

Eric's anger was starting to show.

"Pamela, why did you do that? Do you have fun annoying the hell out of me?"

Pam laughed. "No, and calm down. I didn't tell her the whole plan. I warned her of a few things."

Sookie nodded. "She didn't tell me the plan, but we shared a common view that you should inform me."

Eric was cornered and he didn't like it. "And if I didn't tell you?"

Sookie crossed her arms. "Consider yourself sex less for all eternity."

Pam enjoyed Sookie's threat. Eric noticed this. He didn't seem too happy.

"I could live for eternity without sex," he replied.

Sookie called him out. "Oh, could you? You've never lived without sex; how would you know?"

Eric stood in thought. "I could do it. I think."

Pam burst into laughter. "You're being ridiculous. You'd go without sex rather than tell her the plan?"

Eric looked around. "Uh, yes...?"

Pam was highly amused by this exchange.

Sookie sighed. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Eric Just tell me the damn plan so I can consent to go along."

Eric seemed puzzled by her statement. "You'd go along with it?"

Sookie threw her hands up. "If I knew what it was, then maybe there is a possibility I would."

Eric thought about it for a moment. "A vampire marriage," he simply stated.

Sookie remembered back to when she thought of Eric pledging himself to her for eternity. It wasn't necessarily a serious thought.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she teased.

Eric shrugged. "I was going to make you marry me to keep you from Russell," he confessed.

Sookie didn't get how that worked. "How can I marry you?"

Eric decided it was best to explain to her. "Well, humans won't recognize it, but it's more of a pledging ceremony."

Sookie had a few questions before consenting. "So if I do this Russell can't touch me?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, if I claim you in a legal vampire marriage, he can't take you."

Sookie understood the importance of this. And she wasn't mad at Eric for wanting to do it; though, she would've been pissed if he had tricked her into it.

"I'll do it," she told him

Eric was surprised. "Really?" he asked.

"If it means Russell can't touch me, then yes," she replied.

Pam looked over at Eric. "See? I told you if you let her in on the plan, she'd do it. She might not like the idea, but she'd do it."

Eric looked at Sookie. "You don't like the idea?" he teased.

Sookie shook her head. "You knew damn well the idea of marrying you so soon after I chose you would seem absurd to me. That's why you were going to trick me into it somehow."

Eric shrugged. "Well, then let's make plans to get married."

Sookie shrugged as well. "I think we should, but you didn't explain how this pledging works."

She had heard about vampire marriages, mostly between Queens and Kings. And she heard a story of a King marrying another King and exchanging blood.

"It won't involve any form of knife, would it?"

Eric laughed. "Not in the sense you're thinking of. No blood exchanges or bondings or anything like that."

Sookie felt relief. "Good, because that wouldn't be good."

Eric agreed. "No, it wouldn't. All vampires present would want to drain you dry."

"So, what is the knife for, then?"

"You'll hand it over to me in the presence of Russell," Eric explained.

Sookie thought that was a little weird. "So, I give the knife as a gift and I am pledged to you?"

Eric nodded. "Yes. Russell will ask both of us to confirm your pledging, and when we do, that's it."

Sookie laughed. "And vampires think humans have odd customs. That's the strangest way to get married I've ever heard of."

Eric smiled. "Not really; think of the knife as a ring exchange in human terms. When Russell asks 'and is this woman pledged to you?' and I say yes, that is the same thing as me saying I do."

Sookie thought about that for a moment. "I see your point, but… Wait, there's only one Knife? I give you a knife and he asks 'is this woman pledged to you?" Sookie didn't like that. "So let me get this straight: instead of asking you if you're pledged to_ me,_ he asks if I am pledged to you, and you get to say yes on my behalf?" She shook her head. "Eric, that's not like a ring exchange. Nor like you saying I do. That's you telling another man _I _say I do and there's only one 'ring'."

Eric looked at her. "Does it matter how it's done, as long as it's done? If you agree to the plan, you're already saying I do, so why does it matter if I say it for you or not?"

Sookie shook her head. "To a human it matters."

Eric still didn't get it. "So I'll buy you a ring later."

Sookie sighed. "Not the point, but moving on."

Pam smiled. "Eric, I sort of see what she's saying. Now that she's pointed it out, our custom is quite old fashioned and sexist."

Eric's frustration with both women grew. "I thought it'd be easier for you two to get along, but now..."

Pam and Sookie said at the same time, "Now that we're friends, you are having a case of 'be careful what you wish for'."

Eric blinked. "Now you're finishing each other's sentences and saying the same ones at the same time? What's next – a slumber party?"

Pam laughed. "Oh yes, we can paint our toenails pink and talk about boys."

Eric smiled. Or girls," he teased.

Sookie wanted to get this plan over with. "So where is this knife and when should we do it?"

Eric looked down. "See, that's the problem."

So there was a flaw in his plan. He didn't know where the knife was? Or he knew where it was, but he couldn't obtain it? Sookie wondered which it was.

"You're telling me you thought of this plan and you don't have the knife?" Pam said

Eric knew he should be honest once more, but he didn't want to admit one of his plans was severely flawed again. "Well, it was in Sophie Anne's possession last, and now it's been moved to The Compton home."

_Oh great, so this marriage knife that I am supposed to marry Eric with is at my exe's whom we're supposed to somehow retrieve it from. That'd be impossible. Bill would never give it to us or 'consent' to us marrying. Like I need his permission! _Sookie thought.

Sookie looked over at Pam and then to Eric. "How on earth did you expect to get it from Bill's home?"

"That's the thing, I haven't thought about that."

Pam shook her head. "Just ask him for it."

There was a thought, but both Sookie and Eric knew Bill. They didn't expect him to just hand it over.

"Well, sure, you go over there and ask, Pamela. I'm sure he'd hand it over to you immediately once he knew why you wanted it."

Pam smiled. "Okay, maybe I will."

Eric looked at Pam. "I command you to simply ask for it and respect your King," he said.

Pam wasn't too pleased about this. "Why am I respecting him? Is he our friend now?"

Eric kept his eyes on her. "For now yes. Anything done to him would not look good on our parts, and he's still our King."

Pam crossed her arms. "Fine. It's not like I could do much damage to him. He's about seventy some years older than me."

Eric laughed. "Oh, you'd find a way. I know you."

Pam had one little question for him. "And if I don't return with this one, were you willing to tell Sookie about the other?"

Eric's patience with his progeny was running out. She seemed to enjoy making him angry. "There's no need for that yet."

Sookie looked over at Eric. "Why is it like pulling teeth to get you to tell me things, to the point where Pam has to call you out on your B.S. as best as she can without crossing a line?

Eric turned to Sookie. "My B.S., as you so nicely put it, is going to save your ass."

Sookie wasn't in the mood for this. "This is true, but it'd be nice to know when my ass needs to be saved. The only reason I know I am in danger is because Pam told me I need to get the information out of you."

Pam watched them as they fought, not daring to intervene.

"Sookie, there are reasons why I don't tell you things. You don't always think things through, and I am keeping you from doing something too spontaneous."

Sookie glared at him. "I wonder who that sounds like."

Pam thought Sookie had gone mad. Sookie hadn't had the guts to flat out call Eric stupid when it came to tough situations, but she might as well have. _You're lucky he loves you. You'd be dead right now. _

Eric didn't take his eyes off of her. "Don't be spoiled by what you've gotten away with things before, Sookie. You've slapped me once, and I let it slide. You called me stupid twice, and I let it slide."

"Are you threatening me?" Sookie asked.

"No warning you is all"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I won't do it again."

Eric had a cocky grin on his face. "Good girl."

"But please do not underestimate me, and treat me like some stupid child. I won't hold your past mistakes over your head, don't hold my past foolish ones over mine."

Eric felt that seemed fair. "I will trust you if you asked me to."

Sookie nodded. "Then, on the same token, can you promise I can trust you?"

Eric sighed. "I've never lied on the same level as Bill."

"Yes, but staying silent on things is the same thing to a woman."

Eric looked at Pam. "Well, get going. I'll tell Sookie everything when you leave."

Pam took off to Bill's.

Sookie looked at Eric. "You mean that? You're going to tell me what she meant?"

Eric nodded. "I might as well, before we fight all night."

"So there are two pledging knives?"

"Well, there's probably more than two. I only know of two, and I shouldn't even know of their whereabouts. They are very rare, Sookie, but when a vampire obtains one, they are used for marriage ceremonies only, and they're unique to any other knife that isn't one of them."

Sookie smiled. "Thank you for telling me. Now, I have more questions."

Eric was expecting this. "Of course."

"Where is the other one?"

"It's in Nevada at King Felipe's," he answered.

Sookie was afraid of that. "That doesn't do us much good, so why would Pam bring it up?"

Eric smiled. "As you said, she was calling me out on my B.S. without crossing a line."

"I think it's more than that."

Eric thought for a moment. "You think she wants to have one at her house in case she ever wants to get pledged?" he teased.

Sookie shrugged. "I don't know, but that's not an impossible thought, Eric. No one would ever dream you'd fall in love with and soften to a human."

"What are you saying, Sookie?"

She laughed. "That you two are more alike than you think, and if you can find love, so could she."

Pam was taking a long time.

"She isn't coming back with it."

Eric had a feeling Sookie was right.

Just then Pam walked through the door. "Hours of arguing on your behalf, and he didn't give it to me. He even got silver in the eyes again."

Eric was irritated again. "I gave you a direct command,. so you couldn't have silver him yourself, which means you got someone else to do it."

Pam shrugged. "You told me I had to simply ask and respect our Queen. You didn't specify I couldn't get someone else to disrespect him."

Now it was Sookie's turn to be amused.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Sookie, I wouldn't be so entertained right now, with Bill wanting you to pledge to him instead of Eric."

"What? That's not going to happen!"

Pam laughed at Sookie's face. "Well, that's his request. He said you'd be just as safe if you pledged to him instead."

"I'm going to go over there myself!" Sookie told Pam.

Pam smiled. "Go for it, but don't get yourself tricked into a marriage."

Sookie was in the worst of moods now. "Don't even joke about that."

Once Sookie took off, Pam turned to Eric.

"What makes her think she'll have better luck than me?"

Eric smiled. "It's Sookie. Do you really have to ask that?"

Sookie was taking a long time too. When she finally arrived she looked beyond angry. "He told me we could have it if I found it." She felt the urge to hit something or someone. "Well I looked everywhere and couldn't find it. He told me he'd give me one hint only. His hint was black."

"Well, that's not useful," Eric stated.

Sookie decided to call Jason's. "Jason, is Jessica there?" she almost demanded.

"Uh, yes," Jason said, handing the phone to Jessica. "Watch it, Jess, Sookie sounds pissed."

When Jessica answered the phone, she immediately said. "Sorry, I've been commanded not to help you find the knife."

Sookie at this point wanted to silver Bill herself. "Thanks, anyways," she said and hung up the phone, greatly irked.

"It's not like I am desperate to get married, but now I just want to get one of those damn knives and marry Eric to spite Bill."

Pam shook her head. "I could've told you he'd command her not to help."

Sookie was just so irritated at this point. It was a childish game. "I am going to Vegas to get Felipe's," she turned to Eric.

"Is that look you asking me to go with you and help you?"

It was, but after their fight she didn't exactly want to admit full on that he was partially correct on her personality and she was in over her head on this one.

"Maybe?"

Eric smirked. "I'll go with you if you admit you need my help."

"Fine. Eric, this one is beyond me; can you please come with me and help me?"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Of course. No need to ask me twice. I wouldn't let you go alone anyways."

Sookie glared at him, hearing the last line. "You and Pam better get to bed soon. Don't need you bleeding everywhere."

Eric nodded. "We'll fly out tomorrow."

"Okay, I am going to bed. I am tired and all this is giving me a headache," Sookie replied.

The next day when Eric rose, Sookie called Sam to tell him she would be gone to Vegas. She wasn't sure how long they'd be, but better to inform her boss of any traveling plans. That way if she didn't come back immediately, everyone wouldn't freak out. Seems every time she goes out of Bon Temps it's not exactly a quick trip. Even if the last time it felt like one to her.

"Why are you going to Vegas?'

Sookie thought for a moment. "Uh, Vampire business"

Sam didn't seem please. "For Bill?"

"Absolutely NOT! I'm going with Eric."

Sam had a few more questions.

"What's this about?"

Sookie sighed. "An unofficial, illegal to humans marriage?" she said with a tad bit of question in her tone.

Sam seemed confused. "You pretending to get married in Vegas?"

Sookie decided against telling him the full story. She's learned to tell half-truths since meeting vampires. "Something like that."

Sam laughed. "Well, whatever the reason, don't get illegally married by Elvis."

Sookie was pretty sure Elvis wouldn't be involved

She got off the phone with Sam and found Eric. "What are we going to do to get a word with Felipe?"

"What do you mean? He knows me. He'll speak with me because I am going to be one of his new Sheriffs."

"You really think his takeover will be successful?"

Eric didn't want to admit as much, but Felipe was older than Bill and they already lost some Louisiana Sheriffs to the witches. "Yes, Sookie. I have no doubt in my mind he'll be my new King."

Sookie was curious about Russell now. "What exactly is Russell's relationship with Felipe? Pam said she was certain Russell promised Felipe something or vice versa."

"Well, I have a feeling Felipe won't be ruling Louisiana directly. In fact, he seems to like Nevada."

Sookie didn't like how that sounded. "Eric, are you saying Russell will be sort of like a substitute King?"

Eric nodded. "More or less. Right-hand guy. His messenger, etc."

Sookie found that amazing. "You know, that's kind of like the President putting the vice President in charge for a day because he's too lazy."

"Well, don't tell him that. I'd like to see you come back fully alive and in one piece, Sookie."

"If we don't come up with a plan to explain my being there, I probably won't, Eric."

Eric hadn't thought about it. "You're right. If we express wanting the knife that might imply we want to get married and Russell could be around."

Sookie smiled. "Yes. The idea is not to let Russell know, if I am not mistaken, because then he'll try to stop us. Not that it matters much. He doesn't follow rules very well, and was only listening to King Bill until he had a moment to get his revenge. What makes you think he still won't take me after I pledge to you?"

Eric smiled. "His undead life. I get to kill him if he touches you."

Sookie nodded. "I suppose I am no use to him if he's dead. However, your last attempt to kill him didn't go over well. If he tries to take me anyway, may I help you out a little and stake him?"

"Yes. I think that sounds like a good plan."

Sookie brought the conversation back to their problem.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Eric thought about it. "You're going to be in a disguise. You can pretend to be my new dancer."

Sookie blinked. "Based on our previous discussion on this issue, I assume Felipe knows we're together, as in a couple. So wouldn't that spark the question of whether or not you're cheating on me?"

Eric realized she had a point, but didn't know why it'd matter. "If you're correct and Felipe knows about my love life, he wouldn't care if I was unfaithful."

That didn't sit well with Sookie. "Well, I would care if you were, and I don't think I like the idea it looks like you are."

"Fine. You'll be my new bartender – the first human hired for that position."

Sookie approved of that plan more. "A better idea, but if I am asking to be pledged to another vampire in disguise, who will we say if he asks us to whom?"

"I have more than one bartender. Take your pick from my vampire bartenders."

Sookie didn't know any of the other bartenders, except Chow.

Eric shrugged. "I have a new bartender named Bjorn, and then one named Felicia, but Felicia blames you for Longshadow's death. She thinks Chow will be next to die, and considers you a curse."

Sookie sighed. "Nice to know. Well, Bjorn it is then. What does he look like, so we can make this believable?"

Eric smiled. "Felicia says he looks like me a little bit."

Sookie wanted to meet him. "Can I meet him so he doesn't think I am some stranger asking a favor of him?"

Eric shook his head. "Doesn't matter if you meet him. You won't be asking him the favor."

Sookie crossed her arms. "So he won't question who I am if you ask him."

Eric smiled. "No. I am his boss and Sheriff. If I order him to pretend to be your fiancé, he will."

"Oh right. You say jump, he asks how high." Eric had as much power as he wanted without becoming a King. He was quite cocky about it at times.

Sookie sighed. "Well, he won't ask the plan?"

"Oh, he might, but I won't tell him everything, of course."

"Of course!" was all she responded.

The flight to Vegas was somewhat dull to Sookie. If she had a human boyfriend, he'd be sitting with her. Instead, Eric was in a coffin hidden away. When they landed, they went to the hotel immediately.

"We got here just in time for you to sleep for the morning," Sookie said.

"Yes, which means you're going to serve as my day man tomorrow."

Sookie was confused. "What am I doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Checking me in with Felipe. It's his territory, and he won't be pleased to hear a Sheriff from the area he wants to take over is visiting unannounced. So, you will make sure he knows we're

here" He handed her a number and told her to leave a message for Felipe.

As soon as Sookie woke up the next day she dialed the number.

"Oh yes, I'm calling on behalf of Eric Northman. He is here and would like to request a word with The King."

The woman seemed even more impatient. "Well, being the King is currently sleeping for the day, it'd be best if you gave me a more informed message than that. Like say how he can contact Eric to give his reply when he wakes."

Sookie was now in a foul mood. She had very little tolerance for being talked to so rudely. However, it would not be wise to tell off an employee of a vampire King. Sookie apologized and gave her a number.

Once she hung up the phone, she noticed a note on the nightstand. They were in a windowless room, and there was one lamp on the stand. Sookie turned it on to read it. _Eric must have left it before he went dead for the day. _

_Sookie, here's my card. Order room service, go shopping, or whatever you like to keep occupied until I wake. Just don't go too far. I don't want to have to send a search party through Vegas to find my fiancée _

_-Eric _

Sookie looked at the card and wasn't too happy about the note. "What's that supposed to mean?" She felt like burning the note. "It's like daddy leaving his credit card and telling his seventeen-year-old daughter not to go find drug dealers and hookers on the sidewalks of Vegas."

She turned the note over and then called room service. She decided she was hungry, but as she was dialing to order food she saw he wrote on the back of his original note.

_And don't take offense to my note. You admit that trouble finds you, otherwise you wouldn't have asked me to come with you before I insisted. _

She ripped the note up and threw it in the trash can. _Why is it so frustrating he knows me so well. _

She realized she hadn't called the room service yet. She ordered a burger and fries and hung up. Something ordinary and something she could get at Merlotte's. She wasn't going to be parading around town with Eric's credit card. She'll eat and then take a nap.

Once her food came, there was a knock on their room door. She opened it to find no one there. She looked down to find a card. She picked it up and opened it. It said, "Congratulations to the happy couple. Enjoy for as long as it lasts." It confused Sookie. "It doesn't sound threatening. Yet, it doesn't sound like they got the wrong room."


End file.
